Devuélveme la vida
by Menfis
Summary: Dos mundos enfrentados desde el inicio de los tiempos. Un hombre y una mujer destinados a matarse ... ¿ Qué les deparará el futuro ? Estará en sus manos el fin de los días ...
1. Piros Vs Helios

**_- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- ._**

**_Capítulo I : Piros Vs Helios_ **

**_- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- ._**

Abrió los ojos, otra vez ...

Una vez más volvía a tener ese sueño, todo su cuerpo gritaba de dolor, no podía entenderlo, desde pequeña le perseguía ese sueño, ese terrible ... y a la vez enigmático sueño. Miró a su alrededor, todo era tan cálido, la belleza estaba presente en cada lujoso objeto que la rodeaba ... sin embargo, un oscuro frío inundaba su corazón ... esa soledad que le habia acompañado desde pequeña, sin unos padres que la protegieran, se había acostumbrado a vivir siendo dueña de cada paso que daba, de cada sentimiento de cariño que rara vez logró tener .

Mil y una veces se lo habían explicado en su infancia, sus padres estaban ... muertos, ellos eran los causantes de la guerra que surcaba por cada recoveco del este mundo, su mundo. Ellos habían terminado con la poca paz que reinaba en Ecúmene, la tierra conocida.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia el alto espejo que reflejaba toda su figura, todos decían que nadie más podría representar mejor a la pureza, belleza, inocencia y a la vez sensualidad y astucia. Podía ver ante sí a una muchacha que empezaba a convertirse en mujer, apenas cumplidos los 20 años, con piel canela, un castaño cabello que le recorría hasta su cintura y unos ojos color miel, esos ojos que a tantas personas había cautivado, mas para ella eran el reflejo de su alma, por eso tenía miedo a tenerlos demasiado abiertos hacia los demás, no le gustaba que la juzgaran. Con esos ojos llenos de incertidumbre le preguntó al reflejo ... ¿quién eres?

- Selene, ese es tú nombre - le respondió el reflejo.

Aunque era una buena técnica para conocerse a sí misma, se alejó del espejo. Necesitaba aire puro, por ello salió a la terraza; sus ojos se llenaron de satisfacción al ver que empezaba a amanecer tras los valles lejanos, todo ante ella era vida, miles de distintas especies de vegetación se repartían por todo el país que alcanzaba a ver, flores, mariposas jugueteando con sus pétalos, centenares de árboles y lagos se extendían como si quisieran inundar todo con su esplendor. Era tan maravillosa su tierra, Helios, una de las dos partes en las que se había dividido Ecúmene tras la guerra, sabios e instructores le habían enseñado su pasado desde el principio . Cerró los ojos y empezó a recordar ...

--------------------------------------------------------Regreso al pasado-----------------------------------------------------------

- Te preguntarás Selene porqué estás aquí, la razón por la que eres una persona tan importante para todos nosotros y el por qué de la separación de Ecúmene en dos mundos – mientras explicaba, Atros, el jefe del clan de los sabios , no podía dejar escapar una sonrisa al ver la atónita mirada de una niña de 8 años delante suya – En la creación del ser humano, sólo un hombre y una mujer habitaban la tierra, Aron y Nora. Dotados con fuerza y el poder del fuego para él ; y con sabiduría y el poder del hielo para ella.

- ¡Anda, si digo Nora al revés sale Aron! – se dio cuenta Selene.

- Muy bien Selenita, veo que mantienes la inteligencia de tu madre, Aron y Nora eran complementarios, lo que no tenía uno lo tenia otro, por eso el motivo de sus nombres.

- Bueno, por donde íbamos ... um, ya sé. Por meros instintos aprendieron a sobrevivir, convivieron entre ellos ayudándose, se dedicaron a aprender uno del otro. Para ellos todo era nuevo, pero mucho más el conocer a otro humano tan parecido y a la vez tan distinto de ellos mismos. Más el tiempo hizo mella en sus corazones y el orgullo y el deseo de poder dominar todo ganó la batalla de su amistad, pues no dejaron lugar al amor. Sin embargo, antes de arrasar con todo engendraron dos progenitores, los cuales bajo la ira de sus padres siguieron la cadena de la vida y crearon decenas de descendientes ... todo era perfecto, hasta que Nora y Aron decidieron acabar con su unión.

Nora convenció a todas las mujeres para defenderla y unirse a su propio bando para poder destruir el que Aron llevaba tiempo construyendo, con todos los hombres que habitaban Ecúmene. Una vez conseguida la separación se declaró la guerra, y durante un largo año derramaron sangre por una causa perdida ... Todo terminó con el acuerdo de que ningún hombre o mujer sobrepasaría los límites de su respectivo bando. De esta forma se crearon las dos partes, Piros y Helios , tú mundo, en el que sólo mujeres habitan y desde pequeñas son instruidas mediante sacerdotisas para desarrollar el poder del hielo, poder que si no me equivoco tú dominas a la perfección a pesar de tu corta edad - Selene empezó a sonrojarse - es normal procediendo de tan míticos padres, expertos en el arte de la guerra. Y el mundo contra el que estáis enfrentadas desde que todo empezó, Piros, sólo hombres con su poder del fuego habitan en él...

- Pero Atros¿qué ocurrió con mis padres? Sigo sin entender ... – preguntó Selene .

- No dejes que la impaciencia te gane. Quería dejar para el final lo que más te interesa.

Tus padres no sé si por casualidad o como algo inevitable se perdieron en el bosque Páramos, en una de sus misiones de espías, todos les dieron por muertos con el paso del tiempo, desconociendo que habían quedado atrapados en aquel lugar ... El tiempo hizo que se encontraran, más antes de matarse como sus respectivas leyes les obligaban, decidieron ser audaces y conocer al enemigo, lo que no sabían es que terminarían dejándose llevar por sus instintos, de esa forma fue como te tuvieron a ti.

- Me hubiese gustado conocerles...

- Quizás eso no hubiese sido lo adecuado ... continuaré con la historia.

Con el tiempo, sin esperarlo un día hallaron la salida de aquel bosque y en vez de seguir una vida juntos, decidieron llevarla por separado para algún día cuando se arreglara todo, volver a estar juntos. Así, tu madre marchó contigo pues una niña sólo obtendría la muerte en Piros con tu padre . Ilusos no sabían que fue la peor decisión de sus vidas, pues no se necesitó mas de un mes para que sacerdotisas y sacerdotes llenaran de odio los respectivos corazones de tus padres, así con ellos como marionetas, estalló de nuevo la guerra que finalizó con la muerte de tus padres ...

- ¿Cómo murieron papá y mamá? Por favor, dígamelo – se interesó entre lágrimas Selene.

- No es fácil para mi decírtelo, pero has de saber la verdad. Ellos dos se asesinaron el uno al otro, descargaron todo su odio mediante un ataque explosivo con sus respectivos poderes que arrasó con las colinas de Ealamar, lugar al cual te llevaré algún día, cuando estés preparada, para que puedas ver con tus propios ojos lo que es la destrucción.

- ...aunque no quiera hablar más de mi pasado, sólo deseo saber dos cosas más – dijo Selene .

- Pregunta lo que quieras pequeña .

- Lo primero es ... si sólo mujeres u hombres habitan cada bando¿ por qué nuestros sirvientes son hombres ?.

- Bueno, bueno, ese un motivo más por el que se ansía venganza entre sendos bandos, en Helios los esclavos son hombres, no poseen ningún derecho ni libertad, representan lo que le ocurriría a alguien de Piros si llegara a los territorios de Helios. Más no pienses que tu país es cruel, en Piros por supuesto que también hay esclavas, por el mismo motivo.

- Vaya, eso no me gusta, no se debe tratar mal a nadie por su procedencia... – resaltó Selene.

- Cuando seas mayor entenderás que la esclavitud quizás sea necesaria para procurar la guerra, pero puede estar de tu mano cambiarlo o no.

- Mmmm, ay! Tenía otra pregunta ... ¿Por qué soy importante en toda esta historia¿Por qué se me ha dado un trato especial desde que nací y vivo en este palacio, mientras que muchas mujeres viven abajo, en el valle?.

- Verás, sé que esto quizás te impresione, pero ... tú eres la elegida, la que será representante de Helios para cuando vuelva a declararse la guerra, que intuyo, será pronto. Tú posees unos dones extraordinarios en el arte de la guerra, como tus padres. Tienes el poder del hielo de tu madre y sus virtudes de belleza, inteligencia y bondad. Así pues serás la encargada de ... matar al elegido de Piros .

- ¿Por qué yo?.

- Porque a Ores, ese es su nombre, lo han educado para acabar contigo, has de saber que lo único que puede matar a una mujer de hielo es un hombre de fuego, por eso somos medio-inmortales, podemos vivir hasta los 500 años, no obstante sólo el bando contrario es capaz de volvernos mortales y acabar con nuestra vida mediante su respectivo poder.

- ¿ No se pueden ... – le costaba pronunciar tan cruel palabra, sólo mencionarla le producía escalofríos - "matar" mujeres y hombres entre si ?

- No, sólo de una forma eso sería posible, más eso has de descubrirlo por ti misma, pequeñita.

Si Ores y tú sobrevivís supondrá un fin al que todos tememos; y no hemos luchado tanto tiempo por mantener Helios y Piros separados para que alguno de los dos acabe con nuestra guerra – una lágrima consiguió escaparse de los ojos de Atros, a pesar de la furia que habia reflejado su rostro mientras hablaba.

- No te preocupes , no dejaré que eso ocurra. Lo haré por todos y por ti, no quiero que llores más Atritos – sabía que esa forma de llamarlo hacía reír a Atros. Selene no sabía por qué había hecho esa promesa, pero si sabía que la cumpliría, pues Atros había sido la única persona más parecida a lo que pudo ser un padre para ella y le llenaba de satisfacción ser consciente de que podía evitar mas sufrimiento en su corazón , no lo permitiría.

Así Atros marchó a su lugar, Mídale, templo flotante que se encontraba entre los dos países, donde sabios como él se mantenían imparciales y se dedicaban a ayudar a ambos bandos ... para asegurar la guerra. Más Atros guardaba con una sonrisa en final de esta historia, pues el sabía como terminaría todo ...

--- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - ---

El corazón de Selene empezó a latir con fuerza, años atrás temblaba con sólo imaginarse lo que sería tener que enfrentarse a Ores, pero el tiempo le había enseñado a ser fuerte. Quizás alguna vez tuvo miedo a matar, pero si él era el arma que amenazaba con el fin de su país ... le destruiría.

Era un día especial, pues saldría de ese lujoso palacio, que para ella no era más que una cárcel, para acudir a la academia de entrenamiento intensivo situado en Mídales. Lucharía por esforzarse al máximo y ser la mejor guerrera, pues deseaba poder declarar ya la guerra y acabar por fin con todo, quería acabar con la agonía que habitaba su corazón.

Lo que ella no sabía es que aquel lugar sería el camino hacia su perdición.

Vestida con sus mejores galas montó en Erios, su pegaso, el cual había sido su mascota desde pequeña y fiel compañero. Ignorando el enfado de las sacerdotisas que deseaban que Selene se dirigiese en el carruaje con sus guardianes para asegurar su protección. El viaje hacia el templo Mídale fue realmente corto para ella pues disfrutaba volando a lomos de su veloz Erios, respirando la fresca brisa que le recorría, se sentía libre.

Una vez allí, con una amplia sonrisa le esperaba en la puerta Atros, le había echado de menos en todos esos años transcurridos, ya que apenas se habían visto más que en fugaces visitas de Atros en las que éste le enseñaba más cosas de su pasado.

- Selene, tan bella como siempre, nunca borres esa sonrisa de tu rostro, por favor.

- Por favor Atros, no es para tanto – le dijo Selene sacándole la lengua, sin evitar sonrojarse.

Selene corrió a abrazar a Atros, quien le correspondió, ni él mismo podía negar que ella también había sido como una hija para él.

-Ejem, ejem – carraspeó Rottres haciendo que se separasen.

-Ahh, hola Rottres¿todo bien? – saludó Selene con sarcasmo. Nunca había congeniado con él, su intuición siempre le había asegurado que no era alguien de fiar, poco le importaba que fuera la mano derecha de Atros, ella sabía que por sus ojos sólo había superficialidad y que siempre se había decantado por defender Piros, aún sabiendo que como sabio debía ser imparcial.

- Esperemos que tu fama de dominio del hielo sea cierta, no creas que con dos truquitos de magia podrás superar las pruebas de valor y fuerza que aquí te esperan Selene, veremos si no eres más que habladurías – dijo Rottres entre risas.

Antes de que Selene dijera algo de lo que se pudiese arrepentir, pues estaba prohibido faltar siquiera al respeto a una persona con tanto poder, un sabio como Rottres, Atros intervino :

- Seremos testigos de lo que Selene es capaz, no hay que dudar de sus capacidades Rottres – dijo Atros mientras guiñaba con un ojo a Selene – bueno, no perdamos más tiempo, adelante Selene, seas bienvenida a Mídale.

Selene se preguntó mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta si estaría en el cielo, era consciente de que así no era, pero el templo Mídales era tan ... no sabía describirlo, situado en lo más alto flotando entre nubes, siempre le cautivó el no saber como un terreno tan grande podía flotar así en el aire, como si desafiara a la gravedad. Se colocó delante de la antigua puerta dorada del templo y se dispuso a entrar.

- Allá vamos Selene – dijo para sus adentros.

--- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - ---

Ores respiró fuerte, no sería fácil la misión que le habían encomendado, pero era una gran estrategia para ganar la batalla. Tendría que ir a Mídales, allí conocería a la "famosita y súper poderosa" Selene, bah, tonterías, mucha fachada le parecía a él . Disfrutaba imaginándose como sería estar esos dos meses junto a ella, haciéndose pasar por uno de tantos monjes que se dedicaban a instruir a hombres y mujeres, por separado por supuesto, para prepararlos para la guerra. Sería un dulce entretenimiento conseguir que Selene depositara toda su confianza sobre él sin saber que él mismo sería quien la mataría en su debido momento. Tendría que ser amable y hacerse su mejor amigo para poder conocer sus debilidades y utilizarlas en su contra ... Cómo le iba a costar, si cada segundo disfrutaba imaginándose mil formas de asesinarla ... estando dormida en su cama, llevándosela a un lugar apartado y arrojarla a los abismos. Se rió, le encantaba con sólo pensarlo, pero volvió a la realidad y borró la sonrisa que había aparecido en su rostro, le habían prohibido terminalmente matarla antes de la guerra, así que debía ser paciente.

- ¡Maldita sea! – exclamó Ores – no sé si podré aguantarme.

Y así, llegó a Mídales montado en Leis, su dragón negro, lo adoraba, además de veloz sólo a él obedecía y era muy eficaz a la hora de eliminar enemigos. Nadie había osado a impedirle a Ores llevarse a su pequeñito, había ordenado que se le diera un hogar y cuidado en Mídales mientras él realizaba su misión.

Una vez en su cuarto dentro del santuario de monjes, se metió dentro de la enorme toga que debía llevar como instructor, no le gustaba ocultarse bajo tantas telas, siempre había sido envidiado por sus penetrantes ojos azules y pelo azabache acompañado de un buen físico, pero ahora eso no importaba. Estaba impaciente por empezar a disfrutar de su propio espectáculo. Adelante Ores, vamos a conocer a tu próxima presa, Selene.


	2. ¿ Quién eres ?

**_- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- ._**

_**Capítulo II ¿Quién eres?**_

**_- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- ._**

Los rayos del sol inundaban la habitación, mmmm, que bien olía ... ¿ de dónde procedería ese olor ? Se incorporó y se sorprendió al ver un extraño ... ¿kimono? parecía ser, rojo, echado en el sofá junto a la ventana.

- ¿ Ya tan pronto empezarían el entrenamiento ? – pensó Selene, no obstante, confió en que ese debía ser su uniforme, por lo que se lo puso – vaya, es realmente cómodo y flexible – y bajó hacia el lugar donde Atros le dijo que le esperaría, tras un rápido desayuno de la bandeja que había en una mesa junto al sofá. Más adelante se encargaría de averiguar cómo conseguían que la comida desprendiera ese olor.

-Vaya, Selene, menuda carita llevas¿ algo bueno te pasó ? – se interesó Atros.

-No Atritos, es que me resulta extraño ver tan inmenso terreno flotando entre nubes, con sus jardines y pequeñas montañas, me fascina la verdad.

-Pues disfruta de tu estancia entonces. Ah , no me llames Atritos delante de los demás, no quiero que sospechen que te tengo un aprecio especial¿emm Selenita? – Selene le puso carita de pena, pero al instante le sonrió - Bueno, veo que estás preparada para la acción¡Sora¡Ya estás tardando en venir! – le indicó Atros a un grupo de jóvenes monjes allí cercanos.

Un tímido monje se acercó a ellos con una larga toga blanca atada con una cuerda negra a la cintura. Una vez allí se bajó la capucha de la toga para mostrar su rostro.

Ores no supo que hacer en cuanto miró a los ojos a Selene, no podía ser, no le habían dicho que era tan bella ... y no era sólo eso, ella desprendía una sensación de paz, de cariño con esa sonrisa ... Basta Ores, no te dejes engañar, ahora sabes que esa es su arma, quita esa cara de bobo y ¡espabila!.

-Encantado de conocerte, mi nombre es Sora – reaccionó Ores, nadie en Mídales debía conocer su verdadera identidad.

-Ho...hola, Selene – tartamudeó Selene, se había quedado bloqueada al ser observada con esos ojos tan profundos, tuvo hasta miedo, aunque el monje simulaba ser agradable algo malo se escondía tras sus palabras.

-Bueno Selene, sería estupendo poder ser yo quien te instruya, más no es mi tarea y debo encargarme de asuntos importantes – informó Atros con cara de interesante – Sora será el encargado de enseñarte a luchar, bueno, de enseñarte a mejorar tus técnicas – rectificó al ver la cara de enfado de Selene – por mi parte ya está todo dicho, os dejo con lo vuestro.

Y así se fue Atros, dejando a Selene anonadada, no le había mencionado que sería instruida por aquel ... hombre extraño, un seco "sígueme" por parte de Sora la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Después de atravesar varios recintos con grandes fuentes y jardines donde sabios y monjes estudiaban al aire libre, llegaron a un vasto campo con algunas elevaciones simulando montañas cubierto entero de arena.

-¿ Por qué tenemos que venir aquí , cuando hay mejores campos con inmensa vegetación ? – se interesó Selene.

-Primero porque este campo de entrenamiento es el que mejor simula a Ealamar, lugar donde aconteció la última guerra deberías saber – respondió serio Ores mientras Selene asentía con la cabeza – y segundo, porque no me puedo fiar del dominio de tus poderes y no apetece que congeles por despiste nuestra bien cuidada vegetación, así que limítate a obedecer.

-Eso lo veremos ... – murmuró Selene rabiosa por aquel último comentario.

-¿ Has dicho algo joven aprendiz ? – miró Ores desafiante a Selene, aunque le había escuchado a la perfección.

-No, no – contestó irónica – empecemos ya.

-Esta bien, empezaremos con ejercicios de puntería, colocaré pequeños y grandes objetos a través de todo el campo, me imagino que no fallarás ni uno, sino empezaré a dudar de tu fama – objetó sonriente Ores.

-Me estarás alabando al final de clase – aseguró Selene con una más maléfica sonrisa.

-Pues ahora date un paseito por los alrededores, o no pretenderás que encima te dé la ventaja de saber donde los colocaré.

Selene dio media vuelta y apretó los puños¿cómo podía ser un simple monje tan arrogante ¡arg! No le soportaba. En su caminata mientras esperaba pudo ver como grupos individuales de muchachas como ella invocaban sus poderes para defenderse de los ataques que los monjes le hacían con las bolas de fuego que salían de sus manos, es verdad Selene, antes que monjes son hombres, pensó mientras se sentaba cerca de ellos.

Nunca entenderé por qué tienen ... tenemos que renunciar los monjes a los poderes cuando logremos nombrarnos sabios, este poder que se nos dio al nacer es como ... nuestra fuerza, nos hace libres – dijo una sincera voz a sus espaldas, le pareció dulce esa confesión y a la vez una voz ¿conocida?.

Selene se giró y se topó con un Sora de sereno rostro, más no tardó en volverse áspero como de costumbre.

-Vamos ya con el entrenamiento¡no querrás estar todo el día mirando las musarañas !.

Jum, ya había vuelto el Sora de siempre, le había sorprendido bastante el radical cambio de antes en él, pero para evitar más reprimendas se dirigió y entró de nuevo en el campo de entrenamiento ...

-¿ Cómo ? – Selene solo pudo divisar minúsculos trozos de piedra o metal esparcidos a lo lejos - ¿ no decías que eran pequeños y "grandes" objetos ? – hizo énfasis Selene.

-Bueno, visto que eres muy ducha en tus poderes, me he saltado la parte fácil, adelante Selene, sorpréndeme, dispones de 6 minutos para acabar con todos los objetos.

Pero qué cara tenía Sora, no obstante, se enteraría de quien era ella, se colocó en el centro del principio del campo, extendió sus brazos y empezó a invocar a sus poderes ...

-Restum potère que duermes bajo el hielo, ven a mi con tus extensos glaciares, deja que domine todo con tu fría devastación – oró Selene, y así de sus manos empezaron a brotar largas llamas heladas con formas afiladas para convertirse en un gran fuego azul y blanco.

-Vaya, no está mal esa invocación, las demás torpes muchachas solo consiguen soplitos de fuego azul, veamos si sabes dirigirlo – objetó Ores.

Selene juntó sus manos, sabía que uniendo el fuego de ambas manos sería más poderoso el ataque e impulsándose hacia delante con toda su fuerza apuntó hacia el primer objeto. Miles de llamas heladas se dirigieron sin compasión hacia una roca, una vez alcanzada la rodearon como un manto.

-¿Ya está¿Sólo sabes vestir con un traje de fuego helado a la roquita? – se chantajeó Ores.

-Jeje, ahora viene lo mejor – sonrió desafiante Selene.

De repente una gran explosión se produjo justo donde había realizado el ataque, no quedó prácticamente nada de la antes robusta roca. Ores recogió un pequeño trozo de roca que casi les habia alcanzado en el estallido. El hielo había atravesado como si se tratara de miles de cuchillas todas las entrañas de la roca, estaba impresionado, más no le iba a dar el gusto a Selenita la magestic.

-Bah, aún te queda por aprender, tendrás que controlar la explosión a no ser que pretendas afectar todo lo que haya alrededor¿no? – había encontrado el punto débil de ese ataque, bien hecho Ores.

-Tienes razón, en la batalla podría herir a alguna compañera – dijo Selene, borrándosele la sonrisa de su cara, nunca había tenido eso en cuenta.

-Vamos, te quedan dos minutos y medio por culpa de tanto charloteo – le recordó Ores.

-¡Pero si has sido tú el que me has hablado! – se enfadó Selene, pero se dispuso corriendo a terminar con todos los demás objetos, logró eliminarlos todos incluso antes de tiempo, pero no pudo evitar de nuevo controlar las explosiones cayendo así trozos por doquier.

- Ya sabemos un defecto de tu técnica, no dudo que habrá mas, pero aquí estoy para corregirlos.

-Gracias por todo – dijo falsamente Selene, sabía que se las daba de listillo.

Después de múltiples repeticiones de ataques a lejanos objetos, Ores se encargó de que cada vez fuera más difícil colocándolos cada vez mas lejos y pequeños. A continuación le comentó que practicarían la defensa ...

-¿ Quién va a ser mi atacante ? – preguntó Selene.

-Yo, por supuesto¿ acaso lo dudabas ? – respondió serio Ores – colócate en el centro del campo, estate atenta, te aviso que soy rápido.

-Sorpréndeme Sora - dijo Selene arqueando la ceja.

Ores se colocó en frente de Selene una vez dentro del campo. Selene le oyó murmurar unas suaves palabras y de repente surgieron grandes bolas de intenso fuego rojo y amarillo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, las lanzó contra ella.

-¡Pero serás bruto! Dame tiempo a reaccionar – se enfureció Selene esquivando las bolas.

-Lo más importante en una lucha son los reflejos, así que muévete.

Rápidamente Selene se vio envuelta por sombras de Ores que se movían ágilmente de una esquina a otra atacándola, tras largo rato sólo una bola alcanzó el brazo de Selene, lo que hizo que se tambaleara, más no le dio tiempo a quejarse porque notó algo flotando encima suya, era ... ¿Sora?

-¿ Puedes volar Sora? – se impresionó Selene.

-No, pero si puedo elevarme unos pocos metros si mantengo una buena concentración, resulta muy útil si quieres dar saltos altos para evitar ataques – presumió Ores.

-¿ Me enseñarás ? .

-Este tipo de virtudes no se aprenden, se nace con ellas, sólo hay que descubrirlas, no obstante te ayudaré a encontrar la tuya Selene, pero por hoy mejor lo dejamos, te veo cansada.

-No es nada, sólo hemos estado 5 horas – quiso disimular Selene.

-He dicho que es todo por hoy, debo velar también por tu salud ... nos vemos mañana al amanecer en el jardín de Seleos, no te retrases – ordenó Ores.

¿ Por qué le había dicho semejante tontería ¿velar por su salud, desde cuando le importaba su bienestar y sobretodo, a él que le más le daba si ella podía desarrollar su virtud oculta, que se las apañase solita. Necesitaba despejarse para olvidar aquello, por eso se dirigió a la oscura cueva que habían preparado para su juguetón Leis. Sí, le alimentaría con algo de ganado y luego volaría un rato procurando no ser visto por nadie. En su camino hacia su destino una voz le paró.

--- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - ---

-¿ Resultó duro el primer día Ores ?.

-¡ Pero quién había osado a decir su nombre en público ! Se volteó y suspiró aliviado.

-Haz el favor de tener más discreción y no volver a llamarme por mi nombre Rottres, a partir de ahora soy Sora¿entiendes? – le aclaró Ores.

-Sólo quería asegurarme de que eras tú, espero que el haber procurado tu entrada secreta como infiltrado a Mídales no haya sido en vano, no me decepciones "Sora" – le recordó Rottres.

-Será coser y cantar – sonrió Ores y con esto marchó, no quería perder más tiempo, necesitaba volar junto a Leis.

--- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - ---

Después de haberse dado un paseo el jardín Seleos, quería saber donde se situaba para evitar pérdidas al día siguiente, ordenó que le llevasen la cena a la terraza de su cuarto, desde donde podía ver casi todo Mídales desde lo alto, le encantaba aquello, Selene empezó a poner sus ideas en orden.

No lo entendía, por qué era tan frío Sora con ella, no le conocía, pero sabía que debajo de esa coraza algo de ternura existiría, aunque fuera sólo un atisbo. Sería paciente con él, no le quedaba más remedio si le iba a tener que ver la cara durante dos meses, que ruina, bueno, sería divertido ponerle de los nervios o cabrearlo, a ver si así rebajaba la tanta superioridad que le definía, pensó juguetona Selene. Aquel chico era todo un misterio, tan distinto a todos los demás monjes, siempre tan áspero con ella¿ es que la odiaba por algún motivo que ella desconocía ?

-¿ Quién eres ? – preguntó Selene, como si le pudiese contestar Sora donde quiera que estuviese. No se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, costase lo que fuese iba a conseguir desvelar el enigma que ocultaba aquel hombre.


	3. Secreto oculto

**_- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- ._**

_**Capítulo III : Secreto oculto**_

**_- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- ._**

Rottres se dirigió hacia el templo Soesed, allí le esperaba Atros, le había citado para hablar de algo "importante"¿ qué querría ?; una vez dentro miró a su alrededor, sólo podía divisar inocentes monjes depositando sus deseos mediante papiros en las fuentes del destino. Las leyendas acerca de ese templo aseguraban que si ofrecías a aquellas aguas tus más profundos deseos, se volvían realidad si se pedían de corazón... Bobadas, el único deseo que él tuvo nunca fue cumplido, que iluso fue de niño creyendo que la leyenda sería cierta.

- Estoy aquí Rottres – advirtió Atros.

- Buenas.

- Siento que tu deseo no fuera cumplido, pero debió ser así por el bien de todos – Atros había adivinado sus pensamientos.

- Lo sé – reconoció Rottres – pero lo que sí es verdad es que mi vida hubiese sido realmente diferente si se hubiese cumplido.

- Bueno, no te entristezcas por un pasado que no pudo ser y alégrate por un futuro que con tus manos puedes construir – dijo Atros sonriendo.

- Dejemos el tema¿de qué querías hablar ? – atajó.

- Te lo diré sin rodeos. Ciertas fuentes me han informado de que hay un infiltrado en nuestro Mídales, que alguien con suficiente autoridad para ello ha conseguido ocultar un hombre de Piros ... ¿me equivoco al pensar que ha sido alguno del clan de los sabios ? – Atros miró a Rottres acusadoramente.

- Te equivocas Atros, yo nunca haría algo así – intentó disimular Rottres.

- Vamos colega, ya son muchos años juntos para no conocerte a la perfección, yo era quien te defendía de niños cuando tu hermano se metía contigo ¿ recuerdas ?.

- Mi hermano... – le hervía la sangre cada vez que le recordaba – él se llevó todo aquello que yo deseaba, nunca le perdonaré lo que hizo con ella – se sinceró Rottres melancólico por un pasado dejado atrás.

- Ya nada se puede hacer, a veces las cosas no salen como uno espera, pero ... no me has contestado sinceramente a mi pregunta camarada.

- Pues ... si, fui yo, como bien intuyes, sólo te diré tengo mis motivos.

- Está bien, respetaré tus decisiones, sé que puedo confiar en ti, no obstante espero que sepas lo que haces – dijo Atros.

Rottres asintió y con ello se despidieron para marchar cada uno a su tarea. Estaba algo confuso¿había hecho bien confiándole ese secreto a Atros? Bueno, después de todo era su mejor amigo, así que debería estar tranquilo, sólo deseaba que Atros no metiera la pata y fastidiara sus planes. Una vez alguien le hizo perder algo realmente preciado para él, no se volvería a repetir.

--- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - ---

Ores se ciñó bien la cuerda sobre su toga ... como echaba de menos su vestimenta de Piros, le daba mucha más movilidad y podía mostrar al mundo quién era él, todos se reverenciaban a su paso cuando paseaba por las calles de su país, cómo echaba de menos ese sentimiento de poder sobre los demás ... Y no aquella estúpida ropa que ocultaba todo su ser y le hacía rebajarse a ser un simple monjucho, qué vida más aburrida debía ser la de los monjes, sólo sabían estudiar la historia de Ecúmene y descubrir sus secretos para con ellos poder ayudar a Piros y Helios, no entendía por qué se mantenían neutrales, o eres de un bando o del otro, que tontos.

Rápidamente se dirigió hacia Seleos, llegaría 10 minutos tarde, pero bueno, sería reconfortante observar la cara de impaciencia de Selene, le encantaba rabiarla¿ por qué lo haría ?.

Allí estaba ella, sentada en un detallado banco de mármol blanco con aire pensativo, no lo entendía, debía estar furiosa por su tardanza, y sin embargo allí estaba, con la mirada perdida hacia el infinito. Se quedó un rato allí de pié, junto al arco de enredaderas con flores que hacía las veces de puerta al jardín, le gustaba lo que estaba viendo ...

- ¿ Piensas quedarte ahí plantado mucho tiempo Sora ? – le dijo Selene volviendo el rostro y mirándole directamente a los ojos.

- ¿ Cómo sabias que estaba aquí ? – se asombró Ores.

- Digamos que desde niña siempre tuve una gran sensibilidad para detectar personas a mi alrededor sin necesidad de verlas.

- Caramba, digo, ejem... quizás sea útil para evadir los ataques de los enemigos, ahora entiendo por qué ayer esquivabas mis ataques, sin embargo si mal no recuerdo uno de ellos te alcanzó el brazo, así que no es para tanto esa "hipersensibilidad" que dices tener – intentó arreglarlo Ores, Selene le estaba sonriendo pues se había dado cuenta de su asombro.

- ¿ Para que me has citado en este jardín ¿ Qué haremos hoy ?.

- Más adelante hay una plaza circular con distintos fuegos de varias intensidades encerrados en cálices de bronce – informó Ores.

- ¿ Ahh si¿ Y qué tengo que hacer ¿ Son muy grandes ? – preguntó ilusionada Selene.

- Deja de preguntar constantemente como una chiquilla insoportable. Limítate a escuchar . Colócate encima de la rueda giratoria del centro de la plaza – Selene a regañadientes obedeció una vez allí. Ores destapó uno de los cálices, de él brotó un incesante fuego rojizo – Bien, tu tarea es congelarlo, has de conseguir inmovilizarlo, más no explotarlo ni alterarlo.

Tras una oración invocadora Selene apuntó con dos llamas de sus manos hacia la copa y efectivamente, el hielo rodeó con una fina capa al fuego. Sonriente con su hazaña Selene bajó las manos, pero tuvo que dejar de sonreír al observar que el fuego encerrado bajo el hielo estaba derritiéndolo.

- Jum, una cárcel muy débil para encerrar a este fuego¿no crees Selene?.

- Lo intentaré de nuevo – aclaró ella.

Volvió a intentarlo con todos los demás cálices, eran 10 en total y aunque el bloque de hielo resultaba cada vez más consistente, tras unos momentos volvía a derretirse.

- Ahora que lo pienso, he sido yo quien ha introducido estos fuegos en los cálices, así que no me extraña que no puedas con ellos, jajaja – le estaba gustando aquella derrota de Selene - Has de ponerle sentimiento, sino eres fuerte de voluntad, poco eficaces serán tus ataques.

- Poca fe tienes en mi Sora, ahora verás.

Selene juntó todo su deseo de demostrar a aquel engreído su poder con sus ganas de auto complacerse en sus oraciones. De repente unas blancas llamas salieron de sus manos, aquello era nuevo, siempre eran de color azul y blanco, de todas maneras debía ser bueno. Asi que juntó sus manos en su pecho y extendió sus brazos hacia delante como una espada soltando las blancas llamas. Inmediatamente alcanzaron al último cáliz que quedaba con fuego y lo rodearon con fuerza, el fuego rojizo luchaba por descongelar su envoltura, más pasados unos segundos, se paró, Selene lo había logrado.

Pero ¿cómo¿había inmovilizado su fuego ¡ Aquello era imposible ! Ores iba a explotar de la rabia. Tranquilízate ... ah, claro, claro, cuando introduje los fuegos el día anterior en los cálices lo hice con prisas y desgana, debía de ser aquello, si, estaba seguro.

- ¿ Y ahora que me dices Sorita ? – dijo triunfante Selene.

-Menos confianzas y respecto a eso ... bueno, lo único que puedo decir es que ya era hora de que hicieras algo en condiciones, me estaba aburriendo.

- Claro, claro – le dijo Selene mirándole incrédula.

- Ahora haremos unos cuantos ejercicios más con fuegos recién salidos del horno.

- ¿ Co ... cómo ? – Selene no entendía.

- Bien chicos, acercaos a nuestro alrededor, os quiero rápidos y con ataques fuertes – indicó Ores.

De repente varios monjes aparecieron como de la nada en la plaza, se descubrieron el rostro e invocaron sus poderes.

- Empezad ya chicos, que es hora – se impacientó Ores.

Dos monjes atacaron en dirección a Selene, esquivó uno de ellos y el otro consiguió paralizarlo cayendo éste al suelo, congelándolo como había hecho antes con el del último cáliz. De seguido otros tres la atacaron, había fallado antes un ataque pues sólo lo había esquivado, más no paralizado, así que esta vez sería más rápida. Confiaba en sí misma, y esa confianza fue su fuerza para paralizar todos los sucesivos ataques que le realizaron durante una larga sesión los monjes.

- Bien, eso es todo por hoy – sentenció Sora.

- ¿ De veras ? – dijo aliviada Selene, el ataque de las llamas blancas le cansaba de sobremanera, imaginaba que era por ser su primera vez utilizándolas.

- No querida, ellos han terminado, tú aún no . Nos queda la parte más importante, la transformación.

- ¿ A que te refieres Sora? – dijo cansada.

- Sígueme – le pidió Ores.

Selene le siguió cruzando un puente de madera blanco con espirales en dorado y llegaron a un pequeño rincón en el que había diversos objetos colocados en distintas mesas, había de todo, un bastón, una copa de cobre, un broche antiguo con forma imitando a una ola y ... ¿una ardilla?.

- ¿ Qué pretendes que haga con una ardilla ?.

- Ya lo verás. Bien, colócate cerca del bastón. Así me gusta Selene – ella obedecía ya por cansancio, sólo anhelaba su suave camita ... – tu tarea consistirá en transformar este bastón en hielo, manteniendo su forma original.

- ¿ Y cómo pretendes que haga eso ? – se desesperó Selene – bueno, ahora que lo pienso, de pequeña congelé sin querer una copa, pero fue porque estaba muy enfadada porque no me dejaban montar en Erios, mi pegaso- ¿ dónde estará ? pensó, lo había dejado libre ya que sabia que no le gustaba estar encerrado en Helios, podía estar tranquila, sabia que con un solo chiflido él acudiría desde cualquier lugar que se encontrase.

- Ahí está el truco, por decirlo de alguna manera. El último nivel de nuestro poder es la transformación, y su fuerza reside en un sentimiento intenso, en la rabia como fue tu caso, es la fuente que lo alimenta. Con ese ataque ya conocerás, murieron Eléana y Solten – Selene se estremeció al oír el nombre de sus padres – tal odio se tenían en el momento de la guerra que se congelaron y redujeron a cenizas respectivamente, por eso ninguno sobrevivió.

- Lo sé – dijo triste Selene.

- Entonces vamos allá, piensa en fuertemente en un recuerdo que te produzca un sentimiento intenso.

Selene empezó a recordar ¿ en qué podía pensar, a ver a ver ... Ya sabía, pensaría en la primera vez que montó en Erios, surcando los cielos, yendo en contra del viento mientras ella reía sin parar, era feliz.

Mientras pensaba sus manos se llenaron de llamas y con un gesto se dirigieron hacia el bastón atravesándolo para fundirse con él ... más no funcionó, el resultado fue una mezcla de madera y hielo que mantenían la forma del bastón.

- Como ves no es suficientemente fuerte ese recuerdo, elige otro – le indicó Ores.

No se le ocurría ningún otro, no había tenido ningún otro momento tal especial ... Mmmm, había encontrado uno, este le serviría. Selene invocó sus poderes y una gran llama bicolor surgió de sus manos para terminar en el bastón.

A continuación este último empezó a temblar para acabar convirtiéndose completamente en un bloque de hielo con la misma forma y detalles que el bastón. Selene estaba sorprendida.

- ¿ En qué has pensado ? – se interesó Ores.

- Es algo personal pero ... te lo contaré, pensé en la inmensa alegría que me inundaba de niña cuando corría ilusionada hacia el lago Fores para reunirme con Atros cuando me visitaba¿sabes? Él siempre ha sido para mi una persona especial, me ha cuidado como un padre y le tengo un gran cariño – vaya, se había sincerado demasiado.

Ajam, asi que Atros le guardaba las espaldas a Selene, tendría que tener cuidado con él. Ores sonrió, ahora sabia que Atros era un punto débil de Selene, le sería útil.

- Bueno, si funciona que más da cual sea el recuerdo – en parte sentía envidia por ella, a él nunca le habían tratado con cariño, habían sido muy exigentes y nada más que recibía órdenes de sus instructores - Sólo te digo que cuanto más oscuro sea el sentimiento, como el odio por ejemplo, más poderoso será el ataque – Ores lo decía por propia experiencia.

- De acuerdo¿ pruebo a congelar los demás objetos ? – Ores asintió con la pregunta de ella.

Había acertado con su recuerdo, consiguió congelar todos los demás sin problemas ... excepto la ardilla, antes debía aclarar una cosa.

- ¿La ardilla como mínimo estará muerta no? – no le gustaba aquello.

- Si Selene, no te preocupes.

Selene cerró los ojos y transformó el pequeño animalito con sus manos, pero unos chillidos horribles le hicieron abrirlos. Ya era demasiado tarde, la había matado.

- ¡Me has mentido, la ardilla estaba viva! – gritó entre lágrimas Selene.

- La había drogado para que pareciese estar dormida, enhorabuena chica, has realizado tu primer asesinato, aunque sólo sea a una humilde ardilla.

- No te lo perdonaré nunca.

- Has de aprender a ser fría Selene, o destruyes enemigos ... o ellos te destruirán a ti, no podrás evitarlo en la guerra.

Se levantó y dándose media vuelta corrió desconsolada lejos de allí.

- ¿ Dónde te crees que vas ? – amenazó Ores – la clase no ha terminado.

- Si para mi – aclaró Selene.

--- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - ---

Y con esto se marchó Selene sin olvidarse de coger el bastón en busca de Atros, necesitaba de su abrazo y tranquilidad, más por casualidad se topó con él mientras corría. Atros al verla la abrazó sin más, no necesitaba explicaciones.

- Ha sido muy cruel conmigo, me ha hecho matar a un ser vivo Atros ...

- Bueno, sino es tu razón de ser, déjale claro que no practicarás más sobre seres vivos, tienes el derecho a negarte – dijo Atros haciendo que Selene le mirara aliviada

- ¿ Ah, si ? .

- Efectivamente, existen dos tipos de personas en los guerreros de Helios y Piros, los defensores y los asesinos, puedes elegir tu propio camino.

- Entonces yo ya sé cual es el mío, no quiero volver a matar, ha sido horrible – expresó Selene.

- Pero eres consciente de tu tarea con el elegido de Piros¿verdad?.

- Si, lo sé Atritos, pero prefiero no pensar en eso por ahora.

- ¿ Qué llevas en la mano jovencita ? – curioseó Atros.

- Amm- sonrió Selene – esto es para ti, mi primera transformación, quiero que te lo quedes.

- Todo un detalle, gracias encanto – y le guiñó un ojo.

Al terminar la conversación Selene no tardo más de un suspiro en dirigirse hacia su cuarto para caer completamente rendida en su cama, no podía más con su cuerpo.

--- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - ---

Era plena noche, cuando algo la despertó ... era un sonido peculiar, como de un instrumento que desprendía dulces y suaves notas, se levantó medio encantada, necesitaba saber de donde procedía, asi que salió por la ventana que daba a la terraza, para escalar por la montaña en cuyo interior estaba situado su cuarto.

Atravesó la montaña para terminar escalando otra pequeña montaña más, una vez llegó a la cima, divisó cerca de un árbol de flor de cerezo a un joven del cual procedía ese sonido, tenía en sus manos un instrumento completamente desconocido, con forma rectangular y con algunas teclas que el muchacho pulsaba melódicamente. Se acercó con sigilo, más una hoja seca reveló su presencia.

El muchacho se giró en señal de alerta, más su cara cambió en cuanto reconoció a Selene.

- Acércate – sugirió Ores.

- ¿ Por qué habría de hacerlo ? – aún estaba resentida con él.

- Tengo algo para ti.

- ¿ El qué ¿ Otro animal al que matar ?.

- Tranquila, ya hablé con Atros y me comunicó tu decisión ... y la respetaré – para Ores era una pena, le habría gustado una Selene asesina, pero verla llorar tan sinceramente le había afectado más de lo que pudiese imaginar, no había dormido en toda la noche con un extraño sentimiento de tristeza.

- Está bien – Selene se acercó y se sentó cerca de él, mas manteniendo claras distancias. Aunque reconocía que le atraía bastante ese Sora tan sereno y amable que tenía ahora junto a ella, con aquella toga grisácea con pequeñas aperturas que dejaba entrever su cuerpo. - ¿ qué querías darme?.

Sin esperárselo, Ores se acercó a Selene peligrosamente, consiguiendo asustarla, más de repente sacó un pequeño objeto de su toga, era el broche ondulado que antes había congelado Selene, sin embargo era algo distinto, tenía motivos y espirales en dorado y rojizo, era precioso. Ores se lo puso en el pelo y luego se quedó mirándola de cerca para terminar acercándosele más consiguiendo casi rozar sus labios; pero rápidamente reaccionó y se separó bruscamente de ella.

- ¿ Cómo lo has adornado ? – Selene necesitaba romper la tensión, estaba muy sonrojada por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

- Con tinta pírea, algún día te enseñaré a usarla si lo deseas.

Selene le sonrió como señal de asentimiento. Pero sin ninguno esperarlo el suelo se abrió bajo sus pies, cayendo ambos al vacío sin saber su final.


	4. Extraño encuentro

_**- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- **_

_**Capítulo IV : Extraño encuentro **_

_**- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .-** **.- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .-**_

Todo daba vueltas a su alrededor cuando despertó, lo último que recordaba es que ella y Sora habían caído al vacío y a través de una especie de túnel que los había arrastrado violentamente hacia algún lugar desconocido, perdió el conocimiento con un brusco golpe.

- Selene¿ estás bien ?.

Parpadeó para reconocer a quien le hablaba, una imagen más nítida apareció delante de ella, era Sora que le cogía con sus brazos para ir incorporándola poco a poco, tenía aspecto de estar preocupado por algo ... ¿ sería por ella ? No pienses eso Selene, sabes que no tiene sentimientos.

- Si, sólo me encuentro algo mareada – miró a su alrededor - ¿ dónde estamos ?.

- No tengo ni idea, si te soy sincero, solo sé que fuimos arrastrados hasta este extraño lugar y cuando abrí los ojos te encontré a mi lado inconsciente .

- Parece como un ... templo o valle de dioses, no sé que será, pero tiene un halo divino este lugar.

- No sé, miremos a ver – propuso Ores.

Ante ellos tenían una gran caverna, hecha exclusivamente de hielo, todos los caminos, estatuas y puentes eran así, excepto el gran lago que inundaba por doquier, pero no era agua lo que se movía debajo de los puentes y junto a las orillas, era ... fuego, un gran fuego rojo que fluía sin cesar de una gran fuente que se podía divisar a lo lejos, tras el templo situado en el centro del lago, un hermoso puente helado lo unía a la explanada donde se encontraban.

- Que gran contradicción¿ no te parece Sora ? ... fuego y hielo juntos sin alterarse el uno al otro, en perfecta armonía.

- Eso me hace pensar que sólo personas muy poderosas fueron capaz de construir este lugar y lograr el equilibrio, me pregunto quiénes ...

- Vayamos al templo, seguro que allí encontraremos alguna pista – dijo Selene.

Caminaron hacia el templo mientras observaban anonadados todo el paisaje majestuoso que les rodeaba. Muchas estatuas de animales y vegetación adornaban por doquier, parecía más bien un santuario. Selene junto a Ores empujó la gran puerta que les adentraba en el templo. Él sonrió como un niño pequeño cuando divisó el interior, era asombroso cada rincón de aquel templo, aunque antes había podido ver que todo aquello de hielo estaba adornado con tinta pírea, el templo estaba mucho y mejor adornado con centenares de dibujos por las paredes, parecía como si contasen la historia de dos de los personajes que en ellos aparecían... alzó el rostro hacia el techo, era sobrecogedor, parecía como si mirase una noche con miles de estrellas, incluso algunas fugaces. Bajó la mirada y se encontró a Selene junto a una de las múltiples estatuas adornadas con vegetación helada.

- Es fantástico esto¿ no crees ? – admiró Selene.

- Te entusiasmas por nada pequeña – Ores volvió a ser frío con ella, lo necesitaba, bastante amable había sido últimamente, pero ... ¿ por qué ? No le des vueltas Ores, sabes que es tu deber ganarte su confianza, ese es el motivo por el que te has comportado así, si, eso es – se convenció a sí mismo.

- Deberías ser menos orgulloso y reconocer que estas tan asombrado como yo .

- No lo soy – disimuló Ores, ella había acertado.

- Bueno, Sorita el serio¿ investigamos aquel altar del fondo ?.

- No me llames así – dijo enfadado Ores, pero Selene ya andaba lejos de él.

Una vez allí se sorprendieron con lo que se encontraron, en realidad no era un altar, era una especie de ...¿ panteón ?

- Esto es muy raro Sora.

- Miremos a ver donde conduce la entrada de este panteón.

- Mmm, me parece genial, pero cómo pretendes que entremos, si te fijas no hay ningún pomo o similar.

- ...eso es verdad, veamos ... lo único que hay en la puerta son estas pequeñas aperturas pentagonales, una es roja y otra azul¿ qué significarán ?

- No lo sé pero ... espera, se me ocurre una idea¿ por qué no introducimos nuestras manos, una tuya en el rojo y la mía en el azul ? – Ores le miró arqueando la ceja, pero le obedeció.

Esperaron un rato pero ... nada, no pasaba nada.

- Bueno, habrá que hacerlo a lo bruto, será más fácil, aparta Selene, destruiré la puerta con mi fuego.

- ¡No! Si este hielo ha resistido al lago y a todos los cálices que iluminan con fuego este lugar, poco conseguirás con tus ataques ... podríamos hacer algo más poderoso.

- ¿ De que hablas ? – no entendía nada.

- Hazme caso, extiende tu mano una vez dentro del pentágono e intenta transformar a fuego la puerta, yo haré lo mismo pero para congelarla.

A Ores le pareció absurdo, pero total , por intentarlo. Tocó la puerta una vez metida la mano en su interior e invocó su poder a la vez que Selene.

- ¡Fantástico¡ funciona ! – gritó contenta Selene, tanto su fuego helado como el rojizo de él se fusionaron con la puerta haciendo que esta se consumiera poco a poco hasta desaparecer.

- Después de todo pareces ser útil – dijo Ores, no esperaba tanta imaginación en Selene para resolver problemas, era astuta.

- Adentrémonos Sorita.

- ¡ He dicho que no me llames así ! – gritó furioso, tanto que Selene se asustó retrocediendo lejos de él.

- ...lo siento, no quería asustarte. Sólo hazme caso¿ de acuerdo ? debemos mantener respeto como profesor y alumna – otra vez había sido amable, se estaba creyendo su papel de amigo confidente ... o ¿ estaba siendo él mismo?.

- De acuerdo, sólo pretendía chincharte un poco ... - Selene empezó a ponerse nerviosa, Sora le estaba mirando fijamente - ¿ qué ocurre ?

- ¿ Dónde estás apoyada ? Date la vuelta.

- ¡ Ah ! son ...¡ sarcófagos , pero si éste está a un lado del panteón al otro lado ...

- Exacto, hay otro – observó Ores - investiga a ver si indica su dueño.

- Aquí dice que ... un momento, hay una estatua de una bella mujer tumbada sobre la tapa, no hay nombres ni nada.

- Como me temía, el de aquí es de un hombre, también tiene una estatua.

- ¿ Quienes serán ? Imagino que los que construyeron este inmenso lugar.

- Quizás sean ciertas mis sospechas ... - dijo pensativo Ores.

- ¿ Acerca de qué ? – quiso saber Selene.

- Ven conmigo – dijo mientras se acercaba a un altar central cerca de allí.

Dos cálices sobre columnas guardaban llamas de fuego azul y blanco, mientras que el otro era rojizo y amarillo. Entre ellos se encontraban unas insignias en la pared en las que ponía:

"_Nora y Aron. Helios y Piros. Por siempre juntos"_

- ¿ Cómo ¿ No se suponía que el odio que se tenían entre ellos fue lo que causó la división de Ecúmene en dos países ? – Selene estaba muy confusa.

- Si, así cuentan nuestros antecesores, pero esto indica más bien lo contrario. Mis sospechas acerca de que personas tan poderosas serían nuestros orígenes, Nora y Aron, es cierta, sin embargo no entiendo nada...

- Dejad que os lo expliquemos – dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Tanto Ores como Selene se quedaron sin palabra con lo que vieron al volverse, estaban atónitos. Tenían ante ellos dos ancianos, con un aspecto fantasmal, parecían el reflejo de un pasado.

- Efectivamente, como imagináis somos Nora y Aron. Más bien, somos sus recuerdos – dijo la anciana.

- Pero ... – se atrevió a decir Selene, no sabia que decir, quería hacer tantas preguntas - ¿ por qué existe este templo y con vuestras tumbas ?

- Veréis – hablo el anciano de al lado – como ya sabréis Nora y yo fuimos los causantes de la creación de Helios y Piros, no nos arrepentimos de lo que hicimos, nos sirvió como una lección. Pienso que fue incluso necesaria la separación, todas las guerras y conflictos entre los dos países fue justo lo que necesitábamos. Y así debe seguir, a no ser que ...

Fue lo último que escucharon de aquellos ancianos.

--- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - ---

Ores miró a su alrededor ... ¿ qué había ocurrido ¿ se había imaginado aquella aparición de sus antepasados ? Se encontraba tumbado junto a Selene, ella acababa de abrir los ojos al igual que él, se encontraban en la misma explanada en la que habían aterrizado desde el túnel.

- Selene¿ tú recuerdas lo mismo que yo , quiero decir ... ¿ te acuerdas de la experiencia en el pequeño panteón, dentro del templo ?.

- Esto ... – estaba muy confusa - ¡ sí ! lo recuerdo, lo último que dijo el anciano Aron fue lo de mantener separados Helios y Piros, pero ... ¿ qué hacemos aquí ¿ lo habremos soñado ?

- No sé que pensar la verdad, un mismo sueño en común es algo sospechoso.

Ores no pudo continuar expresando su teoría, pues un fuerte temblor sacudió las paredes de la caverna, provocando que todos los cimientos del templo y sus alrededores se desquebrajaran, aquello no iba a durar mucho en pie.

- Vayámonos de aquí si no queremos ser sepultados – sin pensarlo Ores cogió a Selene y echándosela a un hombro se dispuso a escalar por una cavidad de roca que había cerca del túnel, por la que entraba un rayo de luz.

Una vez en el exterior dejó a Selene en el suelo, estaba exhausto por el esfuerzo realizado, más pudo ver que se encontraban en la misma montaña donde Selene le había encontrado tocando su Releisa, nombre del instrumento de viento; pero unos metros más abajo, la zona por donde habían caído se encontraba ahora sepultada por la tierra de la montaña, el derrumbamiento debió provocar el fin de la caverna, ahora nada quedaría de ella más que el recuerdo, segundos antes de empezar a subir la roca allí abajo pudo ver como se había roto el equilibrio y el fuego rojizo estaba derritiendo todo para terminar muerto y encerrado en los restos del hielo.

- Gracias Sora, me has salvado – agradeció Selene.

- No es nada, lo hice porque eres responsabilidad mía, no más, supondría mi inmediata expulsión de mi clan de monjes si murieras sin haberlo yo evitado – buena respuesta Ores, aunque temía que se estaba escudando en lo de "ser monje" como una excusa.

- Te debo una – y con esto Selene le guiñó el ojo y levantándose se acercó a Sora para darle un dulce beso en la mejilla – considéralo como una muestra de gratitud.

- Deberías ir a acostarte, mañana será un día duro – Ores no se había esperado ese gesto por parte de Selene, le había producido un extraño sentimiento dentro de él, una especie de calor recorrió su cuerpo cuando ella le había besado con sus suaves labios, se había sentido en paz.

- De acuerdo¿ te parece que hablemos en adelante acerca de lo que nos ha ocurrido ? Hay muchas cosas sobre las que reflexionar.

- Esta bien, te espero mañana al amanecer en el lago Etner – y con esto se marchó.

Selene llegó rápidamente a su cuarto, no quería estar más tiempo sola por aquella montaña después de lo ocurrido, de repente empezó a sonrojarse, no se había dado cuenta de que había salido con la ropa de descansar, mirándose al espejo divisó avergonzada su largo camisón blanco de lino que terminaba por arriba en tirantes, mostrando un claro escote. ¿ Qué habría pensado Sora al verla así ? De todas maneras él no le había comentado nada acerca de su aspecto y ahora que lo pensaba, ella no había dicho tampoco nada acerca de su prenda de vestir, con atrevidas aberturas sobre las piernas y enseñando sus fuertes brazos ... le había gustado ese Sora más transparente, más cercano ... y no aquel hombre frío y seco escondido tras su toga de instructor que había conocido hasta ahora. No comprendía porqué, pero Sora era una persona que la atraía, sería por su enigmática personalidad y por su brusco trato hacia ella, no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien le tratara con desprecio y a la vez ... él parecía cuidar de ella, como si le importara su bienestar. Sí, era una tremenda contradicción aquel chico, quizás por eso le caía bien. Selene se reía acordándose de las bruscas respuestas que él le daba cuando se notaba en aprietos por haberla elogiado o haberse asombrado por sus hazañas, o los cambios de personalidad que le invadían a veces. Ella intuía que quizás en el fondo de su corazón, Sora le tendría algún aprecio, de todas maneras pensaba investigar cual era el motivo de su trato mayoritariamente despectivo, algún motivo habría para que la tratase así... Sentía mucha curiosidad por conocerle, quería saber algo de su pasado, del porqué de su personalidad tan cerrada.

Entre estos pensamientos Selene se rindió al sueño.

--- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - ---

Resultaba inmenso el lago Etner, sería interesante descubrir cómo se mantenía el agua sin desbordarse de Mídales, pues no había olvidado que se encontraban flotando entre nubes. Más tarde le preguntaría a Atros, seguro que él sabría el secreto.

- Te estarás preguntando lo mismo que yo en mi primera llegada a Mídales para entrar como monje, fueron los sabios quienes me explicaron la magia de este territorio flotante entre en cielo – Ores mentía, todas aquellas preguntas que sabía que surcaban por la cabeza de Selene acerca de Mídales, le habían sido resueltas cuando se lo explicó en su momento Rottres.

- Seguiré tu consejo y hablaré después con mi gran Atros – afirmó Selene, de todas maneras ya lo había decidido de antes - ¿ Hablaremos de lo de ayer ?

- Si, pero ahora no es el momento, primero tu entrenamiento – ordenó Ores - ... ¿pero que haces aquí?

- No entiendo a que te refieres, no me he movido Sorita – se extrañó Selene.

- ¿ Qué dijimos acerca de llamarme así ? – advirtió Ores mientras que Selene se hacía la distraída – a lo que iba, hace un momento estabas detrás mía.

- No lo creo.

- Bueno, no importa, sitúate cerca de la orilla. Tu misión de hoy es alterar el agua, es decir, convertir el agua que tienes frente a ti en un bloque de hielo. Por supuesto no pretendo que congeles el lago, no creo que seas capaz – Ores al ver la cara de enfado de Selene rectificó – al menos aún no.

- Esta bien¿ qué parte congelo ?.

- ¿ Ves que te he llevado justo a una pequeña poza separada del lago mediante rocas ? – Selene asintió ante la pregunta de Sora.

- Prueba a congelarla, consigue cambiarla de estado – indicó Ores.

Selene invocó su poder y lo dirigió hacia el agua de la poza, el fuego helado se fundió con el agua formando una fina capa de hielo que cubrió la poza.

- Como ves has de realizar varios ataques sucesivos mientras no alcances a invocar uno poderoso – informó Ores.

Selene atacó de nuevo mientras que pronunciaba cada vez que aparecían nuevas llamas:

- Requium pótere.

Mmm, con que era esa la palabra de invocaciones sucesivas que utilizaban las mujeres de Helios, en su país ocurría como en el de ella. Invocaban sus poderes y a continuación con pronunciar una palabra surgían más llamas una detrás de otra, ellos decían "Nórega potére".

- No podía ser, ahora Selene se encontraba en lo alto de las rocas que separaban la poza del lago.

- ¿ Cómo has llegado ahí ? – se desesperó Ores, por la poza no había podido pasar pues se habría roto a su paso la fina capa de hielo cayendo al agua ... y sin embargo allí estaba con su kimono intacto sobre las rocas.

- Si te soy sincera ... ni yo misma lo sé , me asusta pensarlo, porque no es la primera vez que aparezco en distinto lugar del que estaba en cuestión de segundos, ya me había pasado antes.

- Me parece que hemos dado con algo importante. Sino me equivoco esa puede ser tú virtud, una virtud como la mía de saltar elevadamente y suspenderme durante un tiempo.

- ¿ De veras ? – Selene estaba muy emocionada - ¿ puedo ... tele transportarme ? eso es realmente asombroso.

- Por lo visto sí, el problema es que aún no lo controlas, lo haces de forma involuntaria, así que a partir de ahora nuestra tarea será descubrir cómo lo haces para poder dominarlo, enhorabuena.

- Gracias, pensaba que nunca encontraría mi virtud – dijo sonriente Selene.

A continuación Selene volvió a repetir sus ataques hacia la poza, consiguió congelarla, pero no era nada eficaz, pues lo había conseguido juntando y realizando muchos ataques que la dejaron agotada. Ores le indicó que debería aprender a concentrar su poder para tener que realizar menos ataques o un ataque único.

--- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - ---

Cuando se disponían a almorzar Sora propuso comer juntos y así hablar de lo del día anterior, por hoy no darían más clases, dio permiso a Selene para pasar la tarde con Atros, el debía hablar con Rottres para informar de la situación, de cómo iba avanzando su plan de infiltrado.

Sentados en unos bancos junto al lago empezaron a comentar lo pasado.

- ¿ Crees que fue sólo una alucinación la aparición de Nora y Aron ? – preguntó Selene.

- No estoy seguro, si los dos la tuvimos y los recuerdos de la caverna y del templo son los mismos que lo que pudimos ver antes de que se desplomara todo, pienso que quizás fue real.

- Aún así, en el caso de que lo fueran, no nos dijeron el verdadero motivo por el que construyeron aquel santuario para ellos dos.

- Eso será algo que tendremos que descubrir por nosotros mismos me temo. Ya no quedará nada de la caverna ahora en ruinas – reflexionó Ores.

- Eso es cierto, podemos discutir acerca de cual puede ser el motivo de que se enterraran juntos¿ te parece ? .

- Me parece bien Selene.

- Esto ... – dijo cortada Selene.

- ¿ Si ?.

- Quería preguntarte una cosa ...

- Dime.

- ¿ Por qué te estás esforzando tanto por ayudarme ? Sé que eres mi instructor y esa es tu tarea como tal, pero aún así, eres muy bueno enseñándome hasta el último detalle, pocas mujeres conozco que tengan tantos recursos como los que yo estoy aprendiendo para con mi poder.

- Eso sólo es porque es mi misión hacerte una experta guerrera. Has de ser un digno rival para el elegido de Piros. Tengo especial interés en ver como será vuestra lucha, no tendría emoción si él te matara con su primer ataque¿ no crees ?.

- No será tan poderoso como dicen – insinuó Selene.

- Te puedo asegurar que sí lo es, ha sido instruido desde niño para ser prácticamente invencible, ha recibido un duro entrenamiento, por lo tanto no dudes de sus capacidades – aseguró Ores.

- Mmm, en ese caso¿ tendremos que esforzarnos para hacerme una gran guerrera no ? – dijo Selene mientras sonreía a Sora terminando con un leve paso de su dedo por la nariz de él. Ores sintió un cosquilleo.

- ¿ Qué haces ? – expresó Ores separándose de ella, se sentía violento si la tenía muy cerca.

- Sólo ha sido un gesto cariñoso, parece como si nunca nadie te lo hubiese hecho.

En verdad no, Ores no conocía el cariño ni el afecto, rara vez lo recibió de su padre, ya que siempre habían mantenido una fría relación entre ellos. Su padre ... acordarse de él hizo que se pusiera serio de nuevo, no debía bajar la guardia. Lo último que tenía que hacer era olvidar el motivo de todo su plan de infiltrado, se escudaba en la defensa de su país Piros, por todos sus compatriotas conocería las debilidades de Selene para luego destruirla en su debido momento ... pero él sabia la verdadera razón por lo que había aceptado realizar ese plan ... venganza, una inmensa sed de justicia había corrido por sus venas desde niño, debía vengar a su padre por lo que le habían hecho, destrozando sus vidas para dejarlos para siempre solos en el olvido. Pero él tenia el poder de cambiarlo, ahora que sabía que él era una persona tan importante para el futuro de Piros. Con la muerte de Selene su padre descansaría en paz, dejaría de sufrir con sus recuerdos. Lo único que no le gustaba es que últimamente había deseado que Selene no fuera la elegida ...


	5. Recuerdos

_**- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .**_

_**Capítulo V : Recuerdos**_

**_- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- ._**

Cogió su capa de color negro azabache y se cubrió con ella, escondiendo su rostro con la capucha de ésta. Nadie debía descubrirlo. Aseguró que las sábanas y cortinas estaban bien atadas con los nudos que les había hecho, consiguiendo una cuerda para poder escapar por la ventana de su torre dentro del castillo Güore, descendió sigilosamente y una vez abajo en terreno firme se dirigió hasta el lugar de encuentro, mientras llegaba al lago de las Sombras pudo ver a una bella muchacha con pelo dorado y un vestido blanco, que jugueteaba con el agua haciendo dibujos en ella con sus finas manos ... cuánto la quería, jamás hubiese imaginado que alguien podría hacerle sentir de aquella forma, tan lleno de vida, no podía evitar sonreír y que un escalofrío le recorriera cada vez que la veía.

- Se me hizo infinita la espera ... ya no acostumbro a estar sin ti – dijo dulcemente la muchacha, mientras corría a recostarse entre los brazos de aquel hombre.

- Lo mismo me pasa a mi Ilana, te quiero demasiado como para soportar algún día perderte ... . Bueno, pongámonos manos a la obra, debemos ser cautos, nuestra vida depende del cuidado que tengamos en hacerlo.

- Lo sé – dijo Ilana entristeciendo sus ojos verdes – escapemos por aquel sendero, así podremos llegar sin problemas al bosque Páramos y de ese modo ... escapar, por fin seremos libres – exclamó entre lágrimas.

Y con esto, ella recogió lo que le tendía el muchacho en su mano y se puso otra capa igual a la de él. Corrieron sigilosamente esquivando ramas o cualquier cosa que les descubriera. Un poquito más y estarían a salvo dentro del bosque Páramos.

- ¡Deteneos de inmediato! – dijo una voz odiosamente conocida.

Unos diez hombres rodearon a la pareja evitando su huída.

- ¡Dejadnos en paz! No os molestaremos más si desaparecemos para siempre más allá de este bosque – suplicó Ilana.

- ¿ Eres incapaz de permitir que sea feliz hermano ? – gritó rabioso el muchacho – ¡déjanos marchar!.

- Lo siento, pero la ley me lo ordena, y yo respeto las normas – sentenció aquel autoritario hombre – erais conscientes de lo que acarrearía vuestra acción. A ningún hombre ni mujer le está permitido establecer ninguna relación sentimental con alguien del otro bando, está terminantemente prohibida cualquier acción que no sea esclavizar o matar. Estamos en guerra ... ¿ o es que acaso no lo recordáis ?.

- ¡Pero estamos hartos de esa absurda ley¿ Qué tiene de malo querer a alguien¡ Que más da su bando ! – Ilana lloraba desconsoladamente mientras se defendía.

- No quiero excusas, seréis castigados por vuestra falta – en el fondo aquel hombre sentía envidia por su hermano, pero la eliminaría con su siguiente orden – ¡Señores del fuego! – así se llamaban los soldados de Piros – llevaos a estos dos rebeldes, como la ley ordena, serán decapitados con la Daga de la Justicia al amanecer en el altar de la muralla Ergnas que separa Piros de Helios, así les recordaremos a todos lo que ocurre si se quebrantan las normas.

-¡ No ¡ No serás capaz hermano ¿ Olvidas que soy de tu misma sangre ¡ Como puedes ser tan... frío ! – el muchacho no tenía palabras para describirle.

- No puedo fallar a mi país, tengo que hacer este sacrificio por el futuro de Piros, lo siento de veras, Rottres – dijo el hombre.

- ¡Espera Solten! – intervino Ilana haciendo que el hombre la mirara respondiendo a su nombre – Estáis todos muy equivocados, Rottres es inocente.

- ¿ Cómo ? – exclamaron los dos hermanos a la vez.

- Si, os explico, cuando conocí a Rottres en mi campo de entrenamiento y me enteré de que era tu hermano tracé un plan, conseguí sacarle toda la información necesaria de ti y de Piros, material que fue bastante útil para nuestras guerreras y sobretodo para Eléana. ¡ La elegida que te destruirá mientras que nosotros mataremos a tus guerreros! – dijo riéndose malvadamente Ilana, quería que la tomasen por loca.

- Mas motivos aún para tu castigo, pero eso no libra de culpa a Rottres.

- Lo sé Solten, aún no os lo he contado. Rottres siempre desconfió de mi, así que tuve que recurrir a las artes del engaño, conseguí mediante una poción recomendada por mi madre, experta en tal campo, y una vez escondida en un vaso de nata líquida, bebida favorita de Rottres anoto, la poción hizo efecto y consiguió que él se enamorara locamente de mi y cumpliera todos mis deseos. Él sólo ha sido una marioneta en este juego, tenía pensado dejar de suministrarle la poción dentro del bosque Páramos y una vez desaparecido el efecto le mataría con mis propias manos ...¡ pero tú has desbaratado todos mis planes !.

- En ese caso llevaos a Ilana, pagarás por todo el daño que le has hecho a Rottres y a nuestro pueblo – sentenció Solten.

Así encadenaron a Ilana encerrándola en la más oscura celda dentro de las mazmorras subterráneas. Rottres creyó morirse de dolor cuando estuvo toda el día llorando sin compasión en su cuarto, ella, Ilana había mentido por tal de salvarle, se había inventado toda aquella historia por él.

--- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - ---

Jamás perdonaría a su hermano Solten, aquel amanecer le había arrancado todo motivo que le mantenía con vida en Ecúmene, no había querido asistir a la decapitación, de todas maneras su hermano había doblado la protección de las mazmorras durante la noche hasta el amanecer, pues sospechaba aún de Rottres y nada de lo que él intentara pudo haber evitado el asesinato de Ilana...

Entonces despertó, otra vez, de nuevo había soñado con el peor momento de su vida ... ¿ cuando dejaría de sufrir ? Siempre despertaba gritando a voces - ¡No¡ No os la llevéis¡ Ella miente! – lo mismo que había dicho en su juventud cuando aquella inolvidable noche se estaban llevando a Ilana a la celda de las mazmorras, mientras su hermano lo retenía cogiéndole por los brazos con fuerza.

Rottres se giró, buscó debajo de su almohada y sacó un pequeño pergamino de papiro cuidadosamente doblado, lo abrió y volvió a leer su contenido para tranquilizarse como hacia cada vez que tenia ese sueño que en su día fue real...

· - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ·

_Amado Rottres, no hay nada que desee más que no tengas que leer esta carta, pues supondrá que nuestros planes habrán fallado._

_Sólo deseaba decirte que ... te quiero, no ha habido nadie a quien halla podido amar más que a ti. Por ese mismo motivo te pido que comprendas lo que hice, me imagino que será tu hermano el que nos descubra, pues me contaste que últimamente te pisaba los talones desde que se enteró de lo nuestro, te advirtió que acabaras con la relación antes de que terminara en fracaso y tú te negaste, seguiste amándome como desde el primer día en Mídales, fueron inigualables aquellos meses que fuiste mi entrenador, siendo un monje y aprendiz a sabio, cuando me preparé para la guerra¿ te acuerdas? Aún agradezco que gracias a mi entrenamiento te conociera._

_Sé que estarás siempre resentido conmigo por haber mentido acerca de la "poción para enamorar" que supuestamente te preparé, pero compréndeme, sólo quería salvarte, no habría soportado que murieras por mi culpa. Sólo te pido que algún día puedas aceptarlo y me perdones ; y sobretodo, lo más importante, cuida de nuestro hijo, sé que lo dejo en buenas malos y por favor, no permitas que tu hermano lo envenene con sus pensamientos crueles y egocéntricos. Lo pensé hace tiempo y confieso que me llenaría de gran orgullo que nuestro hijo llegara a ser fuerte y poderoso, no dejes que se quede en el olvido y asegúrate de que herede el noble corazón de su padre. Con esto me despido, han sido un placer los días junto a ti aunque mi vida halla sido corta, nunca te olvidaré. Te esperaré en el cielo_

_-- Ilana --_

· - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ·

Con suaves lágrimas guardó de nuevo el pergamino que ella depositó aquella noche en su toga sin que nadie se diera cuenta, incluido él.

Si, estaba seguro de que si ella aún viviera estaría orgullosa de su hijo, él se había encargado de recogerlo a la entrada del bosque Páramos de manos de Eléana como habían acordado, le debía un favor a esta última, pues se había encargado de guardar en secreto el embarazo y cuidado del hijo de Ilana hasta el momento que ellos huirían y se lo llevarían. Ahora su hijo era fuerte, valiente y dueño de sí mismo, todo lo que ella había deseado.

Miró a su alrededor, se había quedado dormido mientras estudiaba los grandes libros antiguos, le parecían realmente interesantes, hablaban acerca de poderes realmente asombrosos, como el poder de dominar el tiempo o de cambiar hechos. Hablaría de aquello con Attros, pues conocía el especial interés de este último por aquella materia.

--- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - ---

Selene se dirigió hacia la gran biblioteca central de Mídales, sabía que allí encontraría a Attros, era realmente impactante lo grande que era ésta, parecía un enorme templo hecho de mármol blanco y madera. Atravesó la majestuosa puerta de madera que triplicaba su estatura y se dispuso a buscar entre los infinitos estantes y pasillos que había en el interior, que divertido, aquello parecía un laberinto. Una sección de libros de múltiples colores le llamó la atención y se puso a curiosear.

- ¿ Pretendes encontrar tu virtud entre esos libros ? – dijo una cariñosa voz a sus espaldas.

- Bueno ... esto, ya la he encontrado, sólo quería saber si había información de ésta dentro de esta sección de virtudes de Ecúmene.

- ¡ Ah¿ si¿ Y cuál es tu virtud Selene ?.

- Es estupendo Attros, tele transporte¿ te lo puedes creer ? Lo malo es que no sé controlarla.

- Me alegra muchísimo que hallas encontrado tu virtud, y añado que es de mucha utilidad, enhorabuena.

- ¿ Me ayudarás a buscar información acerca de antepasados que la hallan tenido Attritos ?

- Está bien, lo más importante es que saques todo tu potencial para dominarla. Pero antes¿ por qué no me das una vuelta en tu carro nena? – dijo seductor Attros.

- Se llama Erios perdona – recalcó fingidamente molesta Selene – y ya eres bastante mayorcito para hablarme así ... aunque reconozco que me encanta, jejeje. Vaale, te subiré en mi pegaso, la verdad es que le echo de menos, de todas maneras tenemos toda la tarde para nosotros.

- Pues no perdamos mas tiempo, debajo de este "mayorcito" como dices tú – dijo Attros mirando acusadoramente a Selene – hay un joven niño que no ha perdido su inocencia y ganas de divertirse.

Corriendo uno detrás del otro simulando echar una carrera, porque Selene se retrasaba a propósito para que él la alcanzara mientras corrían, llegaron a las afueras de Mídales. Ella llamó a Erios y tras unos minutos apareció un pegaso risueño que no paró de corretear alrededor de Selene como señal de haberla echado de menos. Así subieron los dos a su lomo para volar hasta lo más alto.

--- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - ---

Ores se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Selene mientras se estiraba descaradamente, miró el paisaje, aún faltaba para el amanecer ... pues sí que había madrugado, no se había dado cuenta de si era de noche todavía o no. Tocó a la puerta y tras varios golpes una despeluznada muchacha en camisón de lino blanco abrió.

- Realmente estás muy graciosa con ese aspecto, menudas pintas – exclamó Ores riéndose mientras ella le miraba medio dormida.

- ¿ Pero qué haces aquí ? aún no ha amanecido, déjame dormir, te informo que me encanta hacerlo, es uno de mis hobbies – dijo bostezando Selene.

- Anda, cámbiate y ponte algo más decente en mi presencia – en realidad le encantaba como estaba Selene, así tan natural y a la vez sensual, pero debía evitar esos pensamientos.

- Lo haré cuando me expliques que haces aquí, en mi cuarto – dijo ella sonrojada mientras cerraba la puerta al haber entrado Sora.

- Me pareció buen momento y lugar para hablar acerca de la caverna de Aron y Nora sin que nadie nos escuche.

- Esta bien – se resignó ella – siéntate donde quieras – dijo mientras se recostaba sobre su almohada sentada en su cama.

- Bien, por donde empezamos, he estado hablando con uno de los sabios acerca de Aron y compañía, y me ha contado un detalle importante.

- ¡ No le habrás contado nuestro descubrimiento verdad ! – advirtió ella.

- No, tranquila, nuestro secreto está a salvo, nadie lo sabrá más que nosotros, te lo aseguro – dijo sinceramente Ores.

- Me alegro¿ qué te contó el sabio ?.

- Me dijo entre otras muchas cosas que antes de morir, Aron y Nora desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, nadie supo más de ellos desde entonces. Hay muchas hipótesis acerca de su paradero y la mayoría coinciden en que ambos se dirigieron hacia el mismo lugar. Lo que ocurre es que nadie sabe cual es ese lugar.

- Pero nosotros si – dijo sonriendo Selene.

- Exactamente, así que confirman nuestra teoría de que fue cierto aquello que vimos. Fue una gran pena que se destruyese en cuestión de segundos, habría sido mucho más fácil hallar respuestas si siguiera en pie.

- Ahora que recuerdo ... ¡ Sora ¡ Ya lo tengo ¡ Tengo la solución !.

- A ver, dime Selene.

- A mi me encantan las cascadas, por lo que suelo ir a una que está al suroeste de Mídales, lejos de todo esto, allí no suele ir nadie.

- ¿ Y bien ? - se desesperó Ores.

- Un día nadando por la desembocadura de la cascada, al atravesar el torrente de agua que caía desde lo alto, llegué a una especie de cueva. E investigando descubrí que en la cima de la cascada, por dentro había una especie de entrada hacia algún lugar, no llegué hasta ella pues la escalada por la pared de la cueva estaba resbaladiza, habría sido peligroso arriesgarse.

- ¿ Y eso que tiene que ver con la caverna de Aron y Nora ?.

- Pues ... sino calculo mal, la cascada se encuentra muy cerca de la montaña donde se encontraba la caverna, no sería de extrañar que comunicara con ella, aunque ahora que está todo destrozado ...

- Quizás no todo – dijo con una media sonrisa Ores.

- ¿ Cómo ¿ A qué te refieres ?.

- Mientras atravesábamos el puente dentro de la caverna hacia el templo me llamó la atención una gran puerta roja al fondo que parecía guardar algún secreto, a lo mejor nos equivocamos y no toda la caverna está sepultada.

- ¿ Quieres decir entonces que esa puerta dará a otra parte de la caverna oculta ?

- Exacto Selene, pero ya que por esa puerta roja no podemos acceder. Sería una buena idea probar con tu descubrimiento en la cascada.

- Entonces¿ por qué no vamos ya ?. ¡No perdamos más tiempo!.

- ¿ Y tú entrenamiento irresponsable ?.

- Bah, no me hace falta – dijo ella poniendo cara de autosuficiente mientras movía la mano desechando la idea, más no pudo evitar reírse cuando vio la ceja de Sora arquearse notablemente – quiero decir, jeje¿puedo entrenar allí también no?.

- Esta bien – cedió Ores – entonces pongámonos en marcha.

- Después de que Selene se vistiera con su kimono y se arreglara un poco, le gustaba estar guapa... ¿ pero para Sora o por cuidado propio? Últimamente no lo tenía muy claro. Alcanzó a Sora que le esperaba fuera y se dirigieron hacia el escondite secreto de Selene.

--- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - ---

- Te lo tenías bien guardado ¿eh? . No está nada mal este lugar, lo mismo te quito el escondite.

- No serás capaz Sora, acaso te dejaré que vengas alguna vez si te invito.

- Te olvidas de que este lugar no es tuyo muchachita.

- Bueno, pero yo lo descubrí primero, así que te aguantas – y así le sacó Selene la lengua divertidamente.

- No tienes arreglo – reconoció Ores, la verdad es que lo pasaba bien a su lado.

- Bien¡ al agua patitos !.

- ¿ Pero que dices ¿ Estás bien de la cabeza ?.

- Bueeno, sólo repetía lo que me decía mi cuidadora de pequeña cada vez que me lavaba, quiere decir algo como¡bañémonos!.

Y sin más preámbulos Ores se metió de cabeza en el agua mientras Selene le siguió el paso para nadar junto a él. Cuando llegaron a la cascada, la atravesaron y efectivamente se encontraron en el interior de una cueva.

- ¡Mira! aquí a la derecha se encuentra la pared que da a la puerta – señaló Selene.

Ores miró hacia arriba desde donde ella había señalado y como ella decía había una especie de apertura con forma rectangular terminada en pico, a algún sitio tendría que dar.

- Está bien, yo escalaré primero, tú ven detrás mía. No te pasará nada.

Selene asintió aunque reconocía que tenia algo de miedo pues toda la pared resbalaba en algunas zonas. Ores empezó a escalar con gran agilidad y ella le siguió. Estupendo, ya solo faltaba un poco más para llegar arriba, pero de repente su pie resbaló y perdió el equilibrio quedándose colgada de una mano.

- ¡Sora!.

- Estate quieta, tranquila que ahora mismo bajo.

Ores descendió y cuando cogió la mano de Selene un fuerte temblor les sacudió. Lo que provocó que ella cayera por los aires, aterrizando en el agua, pero había perdido el conocimiento con el impacto y se hundía lentamente. Ores sin pensárselo saltó al agua y frenéticamente la buscó hasta que una vez encontrada la recogió y llevó hasta un mullido lugar de la cueva por las plantas húmedas que allí había. La llamó varias veces por su nombre pero ella no respondía, estaba desesperado¿ qué podía hacer ? ... halló la respuesta, se lo habían enseñado de pequeño cuando salvó a su mejor amigo Huél cuando jugaban en los arrecifes con su padre.

Echó hacia atrás la cabeza de Selene, le realizó un masaje debajo del pecho, _"uno, dos, tres" _nada, no respondía, no tendría mas remedio que ... Ores colocó sus labios sobre los de ella y le introdujo aire varias veces. Miles de punzamientos extraños recorrieron todo su cuerpo, era increíble la sensación que le producía besar esos labios carnosos y suaves, eran tan cálidos ...

A continuación realizó otro masaje y repitió el boca a boca, un imán incesante le atraía hacia ellos. Entonces ella abrió los ojos.

-¡ Ay , eso duele – exclamó él, Selene había estampado su mano sobre su cara sin contemplaciones.

- Te lo mereces por pervertido, no quiero saber lo que pretendías.

- Sólo te hacía el boca a boca ilusa, ha sido la peor sensación de mi vida, te lo puedo asegurar – _"por Aron, que mentira mas grande acababa de decir"_.

- Gracias entonces, ya me has salvado dos veces – le sonrió ella - pero no me lo vuelvas a hacer – y con esto cerró los ojos de nuevo recostándose en la alfombrilla de musgo.

- Selene¿ estás bien ? – se preocupó Ores, estaba muy pálida.

- Si, no te preocupes, es sólo que me duele todo el cuerpo, necesito descan ... . No terminó la frase pues se rindió al sueño por su agotamiento.

"_En ese caso no te puedo dejar sola, no estás en condiciones para desentenderme de ti"._

No debía moverse fuera de la cascada, pues así no podría vigilarla, así que se quedó dando vueltas por la cueva para acabar apoyado en la pared junto a Selene.

--- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - ---

Selene abrió los ojos, un leve cosquilleo la había despertado, se imaginaba que estaría atardeciendo, se sentía totalmente recuperada ... como si algo o alguien hubiera cuidado de ella, transmitiéndole todo su calor eliminando cualquier temblor que pudo tener antes al estar empapada.

No podía ser real lo que estaba viendo, una amplia sonrisa le recorrió el rostro mientras se sonrojaba descaradamente ... le había despertado la respiración de Sora que daba en su cabello, él se había quedado profundamente dormido abrazado a ella mientras la cuidaba. Sabía que estaba mal, pero se acercó más a él para así notar más aún la suave y bronceada piel de él que tanto le gustaba, lo reconocía; antes de que Sora despertara.


	6. Fénix

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Bueno, bueno, ésto... Tal despiste tengo en la cabeza que en ningún capítulo anterior me acordé de que tenia que poner una especie de introducción y demás antes de empezar, si es que soy un desastrillo, tanto estudiar no es bueno XD ._

_Estoy algo liadilla con los exámenes, por lo que tardo un poco en colgar los capítulos, pero escribo siempre que puedo en mi tiempo libre :) ._

_Espero que os haya gustado hasta ahora mi historia .En este capítulo aparecerán personajes nuevos y ocurriran cosas inesperadas, no digo más ... Un beso_

_&Menfis&_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**_- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- ._**

**_Capítulo VI : Fénix_**

**_- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- ._**

Sintió algo cálido ascender por su cuerpo... ¿ qué sería, le gustaba la sensación que le producía , era muy confortable. Entre abrió los ojos y...

- ¡Ah¡ Maldita sea! Otra vez me dejé la tela del balcón sin echar. Y yo haciéndome ilusiones... – rabió, le habían despertado los rayos del sol.

Alguien tocó la puerta.

- ¿ Estás visible? – preguntaron.

- Más o menos, pero qué más da Fires, por ser tú dejaré que admires mi cuerpo adorable y celestial.

- ...nunca cambiarás – se resignó Fires abriendo de un portazo – se puede decir que hoy es el día más importante de tu vida y te quedas dormida.

- Esto... jeje, es que ayer salí de caza y ya sabes, me emociono y ... y me dan las horas – dijo simulando inocencia.

- ¡ Otra vez las sábanas hechas jirones y con pelos por todas partes! ... grrrr¿ Cuántas veces te habré dicho Yure que duermas en TU sitio cuando cambies? – le reprimió Fires mientras señalaba una esquina de la habitación donde había una mini-cuna de tierra y algo mullido, como hierva.

- Bueeeeno, es que llegué cansada y no me acordé de transformarme de nuevo.

- Da igual, no es la primera vez que te pasa, veamos... será la ochentava vez que ocurre – objetó mientras la miraba acusadoramente – ¡definitivamente eres un desastre!.

- Juuu, lo siento, cambiaré.

- Bueno si, díselo a otra.

- Andaaaa, Firesita no te enfades – dijo Yure con carita de pena mientras se echaba encima de Fires para hacerle cosquillas.

Tras una pequeña lucha ambas terminaron riéndose sin parar en el suelo.

- Venga cabeza hueca, vístete que faltan 10 minutos para el Juicio de Guerra y te recuerdo que TÚ eres principal en él, pequeñaja.

- Que si, que si Fires, ya voy ... – y de repente, Yure se sonrojó.

- ¿Qué ocurre? Te has puesto roja ... .

- No ... nada – disimuló Yure.

- ¡Dímelo ya! O te haré mi ataque mortal del pellizco asesino – amenazó.

- ¡Oh Nora mía, sálvame ! – gritó mientras fingía pánico.

- ¡Yureeee!.

- Está bien, mmm, esto, por donde empiezo.

- ¡Suéltalo ya!.

- Pues ... a ver como te lo digo... resulta que ayer mientras rondaba por ahí.

- ¿Por ahí seguro que será por los límites de Helios verdad ? – insinuó arqueando la ceja Fires.

- Jeje, qué bien me conoces, pues si, estaba cerca de la muralla por el monte Cambiante, cuando de repente.

- De repente ... – se estaba desesperando, la intriga le corroía por dentro.

- Pues vi a alguien que no debía estar allí, quiero decir, dentro de la región de Helios.

- ¿ Quieres decir que era un...?

- Ajá, un hombre... pero no se encontraba en su forma normal por supuesto, sino le habrían descubierto.

- Y bien¿ qué hiciste Yure? Me estoy temiendo lo peor...

- ¿Pues que iba a hacer? Atacarle, sabes que me encanta jugar, me abalancé sobre él y extrañamente él no opuso resistencia, se convirtió en mi presa fácilmente.

- Y que pasó, porque si sabes que era un hombre es porque se...

- Si, volvió a su forma original y cuando vio mi atónita mirada...

- No serías capaz Yure.

- Por Nora, Fires. Cuando vi aquel caramelo debajo mía no pude resistirme.

- Lo suponía, conociendo tu rebeldía por las leyes.

- Deberías saber nena que yo no me privo de los placeres de esta vida por unas absurdas leyes.

- Lo sé, pero eso algún día te saldrá caro, no te olvides de lo que le pasó a Ilana tiempo atrás. Aunque reconozco que te tengo envidia por tus dislocadas aventuras.

- No me las recuerdes – se sonrojó Yure mientras pensaba en aquellas noches en las que sucumbía al deseo de su amante Jatos, un muchacho moribundo que encontró 10 años atrás perdido al comienzo del bosque Páramos, con él se había convertido en mujer... hasta que él se hizo fuerte y volvió a Piros.

- No ha sido buena idea recordártelo ahora que lo pienso, ese chico te rompió el corazón marchándose sin más ... y ahora te has convertido en una vengadora aprovechándote de cada inocente que encuentras.

- Oye, no te pases Fires, que parece que soy una cualquiera y sabes que no es así – se rabió Yure.

- Lo sé, lo sé, sólo quería ver la cara que ponías. Bueno, bueno, bueno, que nos hemos ido por las ramas¿ qué pasó en el monte Cambiante ?.

- Mmm, a ver que me sitúe, ya, una vez él como hombre me dijo, con la voz más sensual que jamás habré oído anoto, "¿no me dejarás ver tu forma original?".

- ¡Le dejaste verte¡eso te pondría en peligro!.

- Bah, qué más da, volví a mi cuerpo y pasó lo que imaginaba que pasaría.

- ¡Qué¿Qué?.

- Pues que se derritió al ver mi irresistible cuerpo, no le culpo por ello, es algo normal que pase – pero al ver la cara de incredibilidad de Fires aclaró – ¡es broma pawuata! . Me preguntó sino le tenía miedo, y yo, después de reírme en su cara le aclaré que primero, un hombre a mi lo último que me da es miedo – dije con segundas – y lo segundo que no era la primera vez que encontraba un hombre por Helios.

- ¿ Qué más?.

- Se interesó por que le contase mis otras experiencias, él me confesó que se había escapado de Piros, que estaba harto de tantas normas y necesitaba libertad, cosa que sólo conseguiría lejos de su país.

- Ajá, esto me suena habérselo oído antes a alguien, eso de ser libre y romper las leyes.

- ¡Siii! – dijo entusiasmada Yure, en ella no existía ni un sólo sentimiento de responsabilidad – es mi alma gemela, lo quiero para mí.

- No volverás a cometer el mismo error, ya sé como son tus amores platónicos.

- No, no, con él es distinto.

- Eso me dijiste de los 3 anteriores – dijo bostezando Fires.

- Ya verás como no miento, te lo tengo que presentar.

- No gracias, la última vez que me presentaste a un amante tuyo el amigo que le acompañaba estuvo acosándome toda la noche.

- Bueno, eso eres tú que prefieres el celibato a la experiencia más grande de Ecúmene – dijo Yure extendiendo su dedo hacia el cielo.

- Volviendo al tema¿ cómo acabó todo ? me imagino que como siempre.

- Pues no, esta vez te equivocas, estuvimos toda la noche, por eso me he quedado dormida, hablando nada más, me encantaría poder volver a verle.

- ¿ Y cómo lo vas a hacer?

- ... respecto a eso, estoy algo intrigada.

- ¿Por qué?.

- Porque me dijo antes de marcharse cuando le dije de volver a vernos un simple "yo te buscaré". Y con esto desapareció.

--- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - ---

Sora se movió al rato de haberse acercado Selene a él, rápidamente ella cerró los ojos para parecer dormida, y lo consiguió, pues él se limitó a separarse de ella y marcharse. Esperó a volver a oír algún ruido que le delatara lo que él hacía, se le notaba inquieto, no paraba de entrar y salir de la cueva. Notó que él se acercaba... Pero ella se le adelantó y justo cuando él iba a despertarla abrió los ojos.

- ¡Ah! Estabas despierta.

- No, me han despertado tus paseitos – disimuló Selene - ¿ qué hacías ?.

- Traer comida, no pretenderás que nos muramos de hambre.

- En tal caso comamos ya señor glotón.

- No te metas conmigo señorita debilucha.

Después de comer la fruta que él había traído, se encaminaron hacia la puerta elevada, esta vez escalaron con sumo cuidado, yendo Selene al frente por si resbalaba. Consiguieron llegar y una vez dentro...

- Caramba, aquí no se ve nada, está todo a oscuras.

- Pues seamos prácticos, arranca alguna rama de las raíces que cubren la pared.

- ¿ Y para qué ?.

- Tú hazme caso muchachita – y con ello sacó un pañuelo negro que guardaba en su toga y construyó una especie de antorcha, la cuál prendió invocando su poder.

- Ala, tú también pareces ser útil como me dices a mi – le chinchó Selene.

- Anda y empieza a caminar, las damas primero.

- ¡ Tendrás cara !.

Recorrieron una especie de túnel hacia una luz que procedía del fondo.

Se quedaron sin palabras cuando llegaron a la salida.

- ¿Y se supone que esto está sin descubrir ? Pero si es precioso – Selene se quedó asombrada al ver un valle de bosques, lagos e inmensa vegetación, se oían ruidos procedentes de animales, pero no se veía persona alguna.

Se adentraron en él y algo les llamó la atención.

- Me parece que no somos los únicos que han estado aquí, tú también ves lo que yo¿verdad?.

- Si Sora, hay restos de hielo por todos lados, como si hubiesen estado entrenando ...¡mira! ves esta parte de tu izquierda del lago, está aún congelada.

- Eso quiere decir que en algún tiempo alguien congeló entero el lago y se ha ido derritiendo poco a poco. Lo que nos indica que una mujer estuvo aquí, pero... ¿y un hombre? – Ores casi estaba hablando sólo, pues Selene se había adelantado corriendo hacia una montaña.

- ¿Pero donde vas, esta loca me saca de quicio.

- ¿Comprendes ahora por qué he venido hasta aquí?.

Ores estaba perplejo, le había parecido que la montaña estaba nevada, pero después de correr un rato detrás de Selene pudo ver que tal montaña estaba hecha de hielo, más algo había en su interior.

- Es fascinante ¿no crees? Parece como un volcán transparente, cuya lava es un fuego intenso que nace desde su interior.

- Imagino que al principio sería mucho más grande esta montaña, pues no creo que todo el agua que hay aquí en los lagos haya salido de la nada.

- Eso quiere decir que un hombre poderoso introdujo el fuego que la recorre para ir fundiéndola poco a poco.

- Permíteme volver a sospechar que pudieron ser Aron y Nora los que estuvieron aquí.

- Que te extrañe.

Un sonido ensordecedor sacó a ambos de sus investigaciones para buscar la procedencia del susodicho.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – se asustó Selene.

- No lo sé, pero seguro que no es algo bueno, adentrémonos en el bosque y al menos no estaremos al descubierto.

Atravesaron aquel laberinto de árboles de todos los tipos, altos, gruesos, como trenzas atravesaban el suelo, parecía aquello un entrenamiento sólo por el hecho de conseguir avanzar. Llegaron a una zona más tranquila en la que tímidos rayos de sol la iluminaban mientras algunas mariposas volaban en todas direcciones.

- Parece que aquí estaremos seguros.

- Creo que no – dijo horrorizada Selene.

- ¿Cómo?.

A Ores no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, en cuestión de segundos se vieron rodeados de enormes bestias parecidas a dragones y lagartos a la vez. Una de ellas golpeó con su gran cola el costado de Ores, consiguiendo que cayera derrotado en el suelo.

- ¡No! – gritó ella – él no os ha hecho nada – pero todo lo que dijera sería en vano.

Las bestias apartaron con sus garras a Selene estampándola contra el árbol más cercano, el cual cobró vida de repente y la encadenó con sus fuertes ramas. Sin compasión empezaron a golpear a Ores mientras él se defendía como podía, habría sido más fácil sino le hubieran cortado la respiración con el primer golpe. Si seguían así le matarían. No lo podía permitir, él no merecía morir, si, lo sabía, él era quien le hablaba casi siempre de forma despectiva, el que la rabiaba a cada momento, pero en el fondo era buena persona, y lo había comprobado con los pequeños gestos que había tenido con ella...

- ¡ Basta ya ! – encolerizó Selene, su grito fue tan fuerte que las bestias se giraron a mirarla.

Una poderosa sensación invadió el cuerpo de Selene, como si le tuvieran miedo las ramas del árbol que antes la acorralaban, le soltaron rápidamente y entonces. ¿ Estaba flotando ? Miró sus manos, un aura dorada la rodeaba¿ qué le estaba ocurriendo ? Se sentía más fuerte que nunca.

Ores alzó los ojos con el último aliento que le quedaba, habían dejado de atacarle¿ pero por qué ? Entonces halló la respuesta. Una figura deslumbrante flotaba en el aire, las bestias estaban como hipnotizadas con ésta. Parpadeó varias veces y se fue acostumbrando a aquel resplandor. El corazón casi se le paró cuando consiguió distinguir la figura. Era Selene, pero estaba distinta, sus cabellos se habían vuelto rojizos, al igual que sus ojos que ahora eran de un rojo intenso, y aquella luz dorada que la rodeaba, le recordaba a un fénix. Llamó a Selene varias veces pero ella no contestaba, en realidad daba hasta miedo.

- Marchad ¡ya! – ordenó ella a las bestias – y no quiero que nadie más se atreva siquiera a acercarse a nosotros.

Sin dudarlo dos veces las bestias empezaron a alejarse, pero inesperadamente la que parecía la matriarca del grupo se volteó y saltó para atacar a Selene.

En cuestión de segundo Selene alzó tranquilamente la mano y de ella salieron miles de llamas en forma de cuchillas que rodearon a la bestia y la hicieron estallar en mil pedazos, pero curiosamente la explosión no afecto a nadie de alrededor, pues los pedazos quedaron inmóviles suspendidos en el aire y con un gesto de Selene, se dirigieron hacia ella y con un solo chasquido de dedos de ésta, se convirtieron en polvo para terminar en el suelo.

Horrorizadas el resto de las bestias huyeron para no volver nunca más.

Una vez desaparecidas las bestias Ores gritó de nuevo su nombre, Selene respondió dirigiendo sus ojos hacia los de él. Casi se le congeló el alma cuando ella le miró, era una mirada glacial y sobrecogedora. Se quedó paralizado pues no la reconocía, esa no era ella, y temía que le atacara a él también, no quería terminar siendo polvo como la bestia. Pero sin esperarlo puedo ver como desaparecía la luz del alrededor de Selene, entonces ella perdió el conocimiento y cayó al suelo.

Ores corrió a recostarla, observó que ya volvía a tener el mismo pelo castaño largo con ondulaciones de siempre, recuperó la tranquilidad. Acarició la mejilla de Selene para despertarla.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? De repente estaba flotando en el aire y a partir de entonces no podía controlar lo que hacía.

- No lo sé ni yo, cambiaste tu aspecto y te volviste por segundos muy poderosa¿cómo lo hiciste?.

- Ahora que lo pienso me invadió un sentimiento muy fuerte de valor, como si de mi dependiera la protección de todo lo de mi alrededor.

- Quizás te volviste como aquella bestia que pretendía defender a su clan, a la cual convertiste en polvo¿no esta nada mal eh? Y supiste controlar la explosión para que no se esparciera, eso es muy bueno.

- Gracias Sorita guapo. Ahora sí que voy siendo digna del elegido de Piros ¿eh?.

- Supongo que no tengo más remedio que acostumbrarme a que me llames así, eres una cabezota. Y no dudes que aún te queda por aprender.

- ¡Ah¡Que te costará darme la razón por una vez tontolaba!.

- ¿ Tonto qué ? – pero sólo obtuvo que ella le sacara la lengua.

- Bueno, busquemos un lugar para dormir, está anocheciendo.

--- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - ---

Atros cerró el último libro que le quedaba por leer de la inmensa pila que se esparcía por su mesa, aún así su gran esfuerzo habia merecido la pena, por fin tenía la clave, una gran alegría recorrió su cuerpo al ser consciente que ahora sí que podía ser muy útil su existencia, por lo que seguiría depositando su confianza en ellos, ya sabía que todo terminaría como debía ser con una sabia decisión tomada en su debido momento.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Yaaa está, y aquí os dejo con la intriga, como debe ser XD. Sé que ahora mismo no entendereir esa extraña evolución de Selene, los "cambios" de Yure y el secreto de Atros¿ qué estará tramando , pero todo será desvelado y explicado en su momento . Ya falta nada nadita para terminar la página web de la historia, ya os pasare el link cuando esté lista. Espero poder terminar el siguiente capítulo pronto. ¡Hasta pronto!_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	7. La Luz del Destino

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Ejem, sorry sorry sorry por tardar tanto con el nuevo capítulo... pero es que me tomé unas largas vacaciones después de los exámenes y tal, jeje. Pero lo importante es que ya estoy aquí de nuevo . En este capítulo aparecen nuevos personajes, se conoce mejor a Yure y sus extraños cambios y ... nuestros protagonistas empiezan a conocerse mejor, jujuju. Con esto os dejo, que lo disfruteis!!!_

_&Menfis&_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**_- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- ._**

**_Capítulo VII : La Luz del Destino _**

**_- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- ._**

Se ajustó la toga y cerró el broche, circular con espirales dibujadas, que tanto significaba para él, su padre se lo había dado cuando le aceptaron en el Coliseo Trítanes,_ "guárdalo bien"_ le había dicho, _"es el último recuerdo que tengo de tu madre, antes de que se la llevaran..." _. A lo largo de su vida buscó la respuesta a la última frase que su padre le había dicho cuando le preguntó por el poder del broche, "_este broche te conducirá hacia tu destino, deja que la luz de tu corazón te guíe"_ ¿que significarían esas palabras, desde que partió al Coliseo no había vuelto a ver a su padre, habían pasado muchos años desde entonces, se habían comunicado mediante Correo Rapaz, sistema en el que se escribía en papiros para ser enviados a su destinatario con los Búhos Ecúmenos, se les llamaba así debido a que conocían cada rincón de Ecúmene y eran capaces de encontrar a cualquier persona ofreciéndoles una prenda de ésta junto al papiro escrito.

Así pues cada vez que escribía a su padre entregaba el anillo real de éste último a Luri, su búho familiar, el cuál se lo devolvía con la respuesta de su padre, Luri era rápido y eficaz, nunca le fallaba.

Le habría gustado conocer a su madre, siempre pensó que fue muy injusto lo que hicieron con ella, pero daría con ella, aunque fuera en contra de las órdenes de su padre, necesitaba verla, saber como era ... Por eso mismo se había adentrado en Helios el pasado día, poco le importaban las leyes, iba a encontrarla costara lo que le costase.

Lo que no se había esperado fue el encontrarse con una Evolution, alguien como él, mitad humano mitad animal, tenían el poder de transformarse de una forma a otra a placer, lo cuál les daba ventaja para luchar y esconderse. Siempre había sospechado que también habría mujeres con ese poder, pero con ella lo había confirmado. Se había quedado inmovilizado cuando la vio, debido a que de repente su broche reaccionó ante ella y de él salió una luz tenue proyectada hacia la chica. El broche había despertado, pero ¿ por qué la señalaba ¿ que tenia ella que ver ?. Quería averiguarlo, por eso mismo se había mostrado amable y confiado, necesitaba conocerla pues ella era la única pista por el momento hacia el enigma del broche. Yure, no había olvidado su nombre. A partir de entonces había decidido seguirla y a la misma vez descubrir el otro mundo, Helios, su búsqueda y la información que averiguara con la chica encontraría a su madre, no pensaba rendirse.

Pero ahora no había tiempo para investigar, tenía algo más importante que hacer, su graduación como Defensor Tritan en la Corte Ergnas se celebraría en unos minutos. Se recogió su larga cabellera rubia con una cinta a modo de coleta, suspiró y se dirigió hacía la corte. Este iba a ser un gran paso, había estado preparándose toda su vida para este momento, en el que si lograba la victoria dirían su nombre en alto _"Vonne, hijo del Viento"_, le llamaban así debido a que se desconocía su procedencia, decían que había sido encontrado en las Cuevas de Viento, motivo de su nombre, pero sólo él y sus progenitores sabían la verdad, la cual Vonne guardaba en secreto pues era demasiado valiosa para ser conocida.

Recorrió una vez fuera de los dormitorios los pasillos del coliseo, quizás fuera la última vez que los viera, había pasado muchos años entre esas arenas luchando y entrenándose con sus instructores en sus dos formas como Evolution para ser el mejor. Salió de aquel lugar y ascendió las casi interminables escaleras que le conducirían a su destino. Una vez allí en la Corte Ergnas se situó en su correspondiente plataforma estrellada en la que se situaban los 11 elegidos a Defensores Tritanes. Junto a la tribuna del juzgado.

-Candidatos a Defensor Tritan, mi nombre es Heltos y represento al Juicio de Solais. Han de ser cocientes de su misión de ahora en adelante, aquel que sea vencedor en el Torneo Justo deberá afrontar su labor como defensor del elegido de Piros, Ores del linaje Alenos, aquel que fue iluminado con la marca del antiguo clan de nuestro antecesor Aron, la Cruz Rosal, sólo un hombre en Ecúmene nace en cada generación con tal marca, es el elegido de Aron, quien desde el mundo de las Almas decide el que será el encargado de representar a Piros. Por ello el que sea nombrado ahora ganador será enviado hacia el castillo Güore donde reside Ores, tendrá que estar dispuesto a dar su vida y alma por el elegido, debe lograr la unión perfecta con éste, lo más importante es la compenetración entre ambos para lograr la victoria. Son ya muchos años en los que se ha derramado la sangre de nuestros hombres, no obstante, si por fin logran derrotar al ejército de Helios serán el orgullo de todo Piros y no menos siempre serán recordados.

Sin más dilación, comencemos. Westlef, hijo de Zores y Ceres, procedente de las Runas Sagradas, avancen hacia el Campo de Combate. A mi señal empiecen la lucha.

Entonces Heltos, que se había situado en lo alto de una tarima junto al campo alzó la mano y se inclinó hacia abajo cortando el aire con su brazo. Todos los que se encontraban allí se colocaron alrededor del campo, habían asistido muchos guerreros y hombres de distinguidos de Piros, eso hizo que Vonne se pusieran aún mas nervioso, por todo Piros había corrido la noticia del enfrentamiento entre los dos mejores candidatos a defensor, Vonne y Kleren, hijo de la más poderosa y temida familia de por entonces, los Asren, muchos sabían que tal familia manejaba los hilos de las decisiones de guerra y en sus corazones solo cabía el odio y la venganza, provocados por un pasado no muy lejano en el que un grupo de expertas asesinas de Helios había acabado con los siete hermanos y los dos patriarcas de la familia Asren, excepto con Kleren y su padre, los cuales se encontraban en un viaje por las Grutas de Lava. Vonne era consciente de que el duelo entre ellos dos sería difícil, pero prefería pensar que mas bien sería divertido y así sentirse más seguro.

Todos gritaban animando a Westlef y Ceres, el primero se había convertido un zorro de un rojo intenso y el segundo en una cobra dorada. El zorro estaba alerta en todos sus movimientos pues la cobra podría hacer su ataque mortal con suma rapidez si no tenia cuidado. La cobra empezó a moverse en círculos alrededor del zorro, estaba perdido pues lo estaba acorralando, todos apostaban por la cobra, el zorro hizo un ademán de escapar por un lado y con esto aprovechó la cobra para hacer un ataque con sus afilados colmillos, pero entonces sin que nadie lo esperara el zorro saltó y atrapó la cabeza de la cobra entre sus garras, abrió su boca y cuando se disponía a morder a la serpiente Heltos dio el toque de fin de la lucha con un silbato de caña.

-Westlef, le declaro vencedor, pasa a la segunda clasificación. Vuelva a su plataforma correspondiente.

Entonces el zorro y la cobra volvieron a sus formas originales, una vez en su forma humana se estrecharon las manos, se inclinaron en señal de respeto y Ceres afligido se reunió con los demás espectadores. Tras unos sucesivos combates como era de esperar Vonne y Kleres quedaron finalistas, ambos entraron en el campo, todos y cada uno de los allí presentes estaban pendientes de ellos. Kleres se transformó en un feroz oso provocando la euforia de los espectadores. Vonne respiró, no iba a dejarse intimidar por el _"temido"_ Kleres, no le llegaba ni a la suela de los zapatos, jaja, pequeño iluso el tal Kleres... en el fondo sabía que estaban muy igualados, pero le gustaba bromear para darse más confianza.

Vonne se concentró y cambió su forma por la de un lobo negro con ojos grises, como los suyos en forma humana, se oyeron varios gritos animándole, pero el no escuchaba nada, más que el ruido de los movimientos que hacía el ahora oso Kleres, no quería oír ni sentir nada más. Lo cual le daba gran ventaja ante su enemigo. Sin aviso el oso extendió su gran zarpa contra el lobo, quien la esquivó sin problemas, durante varios minutos el lobo se dedicó a correr dentro del campo mientras que el oso enfurecido lanzaba violentos ataques contra él. Su técnica estaba funcionando, el oso Kleres cada vez estaba más y más cansado. Mas éste último adivinó su estrategia y se quedó parado esperando algún ataque del lobo. No tendría mas remedio que ir a por él. Se abalanzó hacia su cuello pero el oso lo impidió con sus zarpas y estampó al lobo contra la arena unos metros lejos de él. El lobo lo intentó otras tres veces y terminó de la misma forma. No iba por buen camino así, entonces el oso corrió hacia él aprovechando que el lobo estaba en el suelo tras el último impacto, sería su fin. Vonne no podía permitirlo, estaba destrozado de las heridas que le había hecho Kleres, pero no se rendiría, justo cuando el oso iba a aplastarlo con su ataque se deslizó por debajo de las patas del oso para saltar por encima de este y morder su cuello sin llegar a matarlo. Una lágrima recorrió el hocico del lobo cuando escuchó el silbato de Heltos, había ganado, sus padres estarían orgullosos.

--- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - ---

Estaba empezando a amanecer, Ores se levantó y se dirigió a un alto árbol por el cual trepó hasta alcanzar unos frutos amarillos con líquido en su interior. Una vez abajo...

- ¡Despierta ya marmota!.

- ¡Ah¡No me des esos sustos! Ya te dije que lo mío es dormir Sora.

- Vaya, no me has llamado "Sorita", eso si que es raro – dijo alzando la ceja.

- Si tanto te gusta te llamaré así¡qué rico Sorita mi sirviente que me ha traído el desayuno! – y con esto Selene se le echó a los brazos.

- Oye, un respeto jovencita – aclaró Ores mientras la apartaba – traje esta comida pues me podría morir de hambre si esperaba a que despertaras.

- Bueno¡a comer entonces!.

- Si te parece bien hoy podemos investigar más acerca de este lugar. Pienso que hasta que no recorramos hasta el último rincón no tendríamos porque volver. Además, nos beneficia ya que podrás practicar tus poderes si aparecen más bestias y te servirá como instrucción, aunque claro, al final te tendré que ayudar...

- O puede que no – se burló Selene sacando la lengua - ¿ y si me ocurre lo mismo que la otra vez?.

- Acerca de eso, también tenemos que averiguar porqué ocurrió y cómo controlarte, o podrías ser peligrosa para todos.

- Lo sé, no debería confesártelo porque seguro que te reirás de mi, pero ... en verdad tengo miedo, tengo miedo de que me vuelva a pasar y que no pueda ser dueña de lo que hago. Me entristezco cuando recuerdo los sentimientos de odio y sed de sangre que corrían por todo mi cuerpo cuando me transformé... y yo no soy así, sé que tú apenas me conoces, pero te puedo asegurar que lo último que desearía en este mundo sería tener que matar a alguien ... todo lo contrario a lo que pasó ayer. Quizás no puedas entenderme, siempre te muestras tan serio, a veces hasta frío si me permites decirlo, parece que nada te afecta... sin embargo yo no puedo ser así, no puedo evitar ponerme en la situación de los demás, siempre he pensado que el motivo por el que nací fue para acabar con la guerra, terminar con todos estos años de sangre derramada sin causa. Pero está claro que no tiene nada que ver con mis destino, debo lograr la guerra, acabar con los enemigos de Piros y ... matar al elegido. A veces me gustaría que mi misión hubiese sido cualquier otra. Ser libre para elegir mi camino en esta vida... pero está claro que nadie me concederá ese deseo- dijo Selene con la mirada perdida.

- Sé que tú labor no es fácil, pero has de pensar que no eres la única destinada hacia algo que no desea o si... Hay quien ha sido educado desde niño hacia un futuro que no planeó, quien ha tenido su vida trazada desde que nació. No obstante, te olvidas de algo, lo que existe a tu alrededor, las personas, las circunstancias... pueden formar tu vida...pero no dirigirla, sólo tú tienes el poder de decidir que hacer, que decisión tomar a cada paso que des, lo que quiero decir es que... sólo tú eres dueña de tu vida, cierra los ojos y olvida por un momento todos los problemas, las leyes, las órdenes de tus educadores...todo. Y piensa cómo te gustaría que fuera tú vida¿ puedes verla en tú mente ?.

- Si ... puedo imaginármela.

- ¿ Esa es la vida que quieres ? - Selene asintió manteniendo los ojos cerrados - entonces lucha por tu ideales a partir de ahora y construye la vida que quieres tener. Esa es la meta que siempre pensé que tenemos las personas, alcanzar nuestros sueños...¿ Qué te ocurre Selene ? – esta última había empezado a llorar con una tímida sonrisa .

- Nunca nadie me había hablado tan ... de corazón. Gracias Sora, tus palabras me han dado fuerza para seguir adelante – y con esto se echó en Sora y le abrazó.

Él intentó apartase, pero su cuerpo no le respondía, necesitaba ese abrazo, le transmitía un calor que nunca antes había sentido, se preguntaba qué sería aquello que le recorría por todo el cuerpo, era tan agradable.

- Sora.

- Dime Selene.

- Nunca te separes de mí.

- ¿ Cómo ? – eso si que nunca se lo habría esperado de Selene.

- Quiero que estés conmigo hasta el final, dándome fuerzas para cuando llegue mi momento en la guerra decisiva.

- Créeme que estaré... – _"pero no como tu imaginas, estaré en una posición muy distinta a la de ahora"_ - Bueno, adentrémonos más en el bosque, debemos explorarlo a fondo.

- Ajá, vamos allá Soriiiita – dijo dando un salto.

- ... ya vuelves a ser la misma de antes – se resignó mientras Selene le guiñaba un ojo.

Ores se levantó y empezó a caminar entre los árboles hacia el corazón del bosque. Se sentía confuso, debía estar alegre, deseando salir de aquel lugar para contarle a Rottres su victoria ya ganada, había encontrado el punto débil de Selene, en cuanto ella descubriera su verdadera identidad en la guerra se derrumbaría y acabaría con ella en cuestión de segundos. La búsqueda había acabado, sin embargo... se sentía vacío, triste.

Algo le decía que no era eso lo que quería, toda su vida había soñado con el momento en el que mataría sin piedad a "_Selenita la perfecta_", el momento en el todos le alabarían y pasaría a ser el dueño del mundo, con todos a sus pies reinando sobre todo Ecúmene, como el vencedor de la guerra interminable.

Sin embargo, ahora sentía que todo aquello no tenía sentido alguno, había perdido el interés por la gloria y el poder, ahora sólo quería... no sabía lo que quería, quizás perderse en aquel bosque para no volver nunca más. Realmente no sabía que sería de su vida en adelante, pero algo le decía que la respuesta la obtendría en aquel bosque.

- --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - ---

Rottres se estaba impacientando, había citado a Atros hacía 15 minutos y éste no aparecía, qué poco respeto...

- Perdón por la espera camarada, mi presencia era requerida en un asunto de urgencia.

- Si, de urgencia, te vi jugando con dos ancianos del clan a las Tablillas hechizadas, a mi no me engañas.

- Jeje, esto... es que si me iba antes iba a perder la ronda, lo siento lo siento – dijo inocentemente mientras se inclinaba – no obstante gané como de costumbre, así que tu espera no fue en vano. Bueno, antes de que me des una colleja – Rottres había puesto una cara bastante agresiva – ¿para que me citaste?.

- Para hablar de algo que realmente me ha inquietado en estos días. Si mal no te has fijado, Sora y Selene llevan días desaparecidos, nadie les ha visto ni los he encontrado en ningún lugar de por aquí.

- Cierto, cierto. Sin embargo no hay porque alarmarse, si han desaparecido los dos a la vez será por algún motivo en especial, debemos confiar en ellos.

- Pues no me fío Atros¿ y si están tramando algo ?. Seguro que se traen algo entre manos escondiéndose en algún lugar o a saber qué.

- No lo creo, manten tu fe en Sora que yo seguiré confiando en Selene, sé que puedo dejarlo en sus manos. No temas, de todas maneras si permanecen por mucho mas tiempo sin aparecer procederemos a su búsqueda de inmediato. ¿ Te quedas más tranquilo ahora?.

- Bueno, más o menos, no sé por qué pero siempre me convences.

- ¿ Algo más querías preguntarme? – dijo Atros con una amplia sonrisa

- No, no.

- Venga piltrafa, sé que algo te carcome por dentro, suéltalo.

- Está bien, verás... siempre he confiado en ti, sé que eres una persona sabia y prudente... sé cual es tú posición respecto a la guerra, pero necesito saber de nuevo tus deseos respecto con esta.

- Sigues dudando eh, el hecho de que me comporte de una manera u otra con determinadas personas no indica debilidad o cambios de opinión. Mantengo firme mi deseo de que esta guerra termine. Gane el bando que gane, soy consciente de que tú apoyas a Piros, y aunque te parezca que me decline por Helios, motivo por el que sé que dudas, te equivocas, sigo siendo imparcial. Que gane el mejor ¿no?.

- Espero que no te sorprenda mi elección por Piros, pero compréndeme, he de apoyar a mi bando, a mis raíces, yo no puedo traicionar a mi gente, no soy como él, como Solten – la furia se manifestaba en el rostro de Rottres – gracias a mi hijo conseguiré mi venganza. Él acabará con todo aquello que quede del linaje de mi hermano Solten y nada ni nadie lo impedirá.

- He intentado eliminar esos sentimientos de odio en ti infinidad de veces, pero ya veo que ha sido en vano. Sólo puedo decir que espero que tu hijo sepa decidir cual será su camino y tomar la decisión correcta cuando llegue el momento.

- No entiendo... ¿a qué te refieres Atros?.

- Ya lo sabrás... .

- --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - ---

- ¡Para ya Yure ¿ Es que no has tenido suficiente ?.

- Calla ya Fires, la ocasión lo requiere¡ qué más da que esta sea la sexta ronda !...concéntrate en saborear esta rica Menta dorada.

- Pero si ya no puedes ni mantenerte en pié, auque yo tampoco me libro, jajaja, estamos formando un escándalo. Sé que estamos celebrando tu triunfo en el Torneo a Defensora Zolet, pero vayámonos ya a los aposentos que mañana será tu gran día, conocerás a nuestra admirada Selene, por fin, sé que has luchado mucho por convertirte en su defensora para siempre. Así que ahora que lo conseguiste... a dormir que mañana tendré que prepararte para que estés en condiciones y digna de su presencia.

- Está bien ... retirémonos ya – entonces Yure de repente transformó su cuerpo al de una pantera blanca con rayas negro azabache .

- ¡ Se puede saber por qué te conviertes ahora ! – refunfuñó Fires mientras recogía la ropa de Yure del suelo.

- Tontorrona, si te subes en mi lomo llegaremos más rápido¿no crees ?. Te recuerdo que vivimos en lo alto de las montañas heladas y ahora estamos en los valles debido al torneo.

- Tienes razón, pero tú no estás ahora en condiciones de auto-conducirte, ya me entiendes...amm¡ya sé!, de camino a nuestro Templo Huliet pasaremos por las dunas de aguas termales ¿ a que sí ?.

- Vaaale, haré una paradita por allí, por tal de que no quites esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja que tienes de tonta.

- No, no, no, sino es por mi, no es que quiera ir - intentó disimular Fires – es sólo para que se te pase el mareo y puedas llevarme bien.

- Claro, claro... pues agárrate fuerte a mi lomo que sabes que soy rápida.

- A propósito Yuri-yuri, felicidades de nuevo por tu victoria, les distes una paliza a las candidatas a defensora ¿eh?. Estoy orgullosa de ti.

- Venga ya, que pareces mi madre diciendo eso – dijo Yure haciéndole burla.

- Jajaja, me encanta cuando me sacas la lengua siendo una pantera, te ves tan graciosa.

- Lo soy, al igual de guapa y tremenda, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes.

- ¡¡Arghh!! Odio cuando finges ser una creída, has cambiado tanto desde que te conocí en la Academia de nuestro templo, eras aquella muchacha tímida y siempre tan deprimida, con el corazón roto por aquel dichoso Jatos. Y ahora mírate, siempre sonriente y mi mejor amiga.

- Déjalo Firesona¿ o quieres ver a una pantera sonrojada ?.

Y así se encaminaron ambas a las dunas termales entre risas y haciendo eses a grandes velocidades.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Ayy!!! Esta Yure que está dislocada, me gustaria verla haciendo eses en forma de pantera XD. Tengo ya preparado el próximo capítulo asi que no tardaré mucho en publicarlo. Hasta prontito!!_

_&Menfis&_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	8. Hasta nunca

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Este capítulo viene cargadito, ocurren en el cosas algo fuertes xD, pero que van acercandose más a desvelar los secretos que esconde cada personaje de la historia y que mantendré algunos capítulos más con la intriga a mis lectores , sorry, no me peguen. Gracias por leer y comentar!!_

_&Menfis&_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**_- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- ._**

**_Capítulo VIII : Hasta nunca _**

**_- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- ._**

****

Atros amarró bien su equipaje en Erios, Selene le había prestado un silbato metálico especial para poder llamar a su pegaso siempre que lo necesitara mientras ella estuviese entrenando con Sora. Erios se mostraba muy juguetón con Atros pues era consciente del cariño que Selene le procesaba al sabio. Montó en su lomo y en cuestión de segundos Erios se impulsó a carrera y elevó en el aire surcando las nubes sin compasión, fue un largo viaje, pero para Atros fue de lo más divertido.

Una vez llegado a su destino, dejó al pegaso libre para que jugueteara por los alrededores y se le quedó mirando... _"en verdad, no somos tan distintos tú y yo"_ pensó el sabio mientras observaba a Erios saltar y corretear por la explanada. _"Bueno, investiguemos"_ . Se giró y observó la gran cueva de en frente suya. Nadie había osado hasta ahora entrar en ella, leyendas de dragones y fieras enloquecidas en su interior habían conseguido el respeto de los habitantes de Piros para no entrar.

La Cueva del Viento, así la llamaban, un asunto que le había quitado el sueño desde hace mucho tiempo le había llevado allí, sus investigaciones le habían hecho sospechar que en la cueva encontraría respuestas a sus cavilaciones.

Se adentró en ella, arropándose para protegerse de la brisa que corría por la cueva y remedió la oscuridad con una llama de fuego rojo en su mano que invocó con su poder. Resultaba extraño que todos utilizaran tal poder para matar y defenderse y él sólo le diera un toque práctico, como para iluminar, calentar, etc. Miles de sonidos estremecedores y sombras acechadoras le rodeaban en aquella oscuridad conforme se iba adentrando, más no se iba a dejar intimidar, eran ya muchos años los que corrían por su venas y experiencias inolvidables en su vida como para asustarse.

Tras un largo camino se topó con un arroyo de agua cristalina que le llevó a lo que parecía una especie de refugio hecho con paja, hojas más grandes que su rostro y mantas a modo de cuna, había varios frascos en toda la sala que encerraban bolas de fuego rojizo, lo cual hacía que la estancia fuera acogedora y cálida. La leyenda era cierta, en aquel lugar habrían dejado a aquel bebe que encontraron tiempo atrás. Vonne le habían llamado, hijo del Viento. Pero ese no había sido el único motivo de su búsqueda, exploró aquel lugar, miró cada rincón o roca desprendida, pero nada, no había nada. Afligido se sentó en una especie de taburete hecho a partir de la roca y empezó a silbar, esperando a que algo o alguien le diera una respuesta.

- ¡Auch¿Qué diantre ha sido eso?- un frasco de la pared se había caído abriéndose sobre uno de sus pies y casi le quema la piel sino fuera porque reaccionó rápidamente – caramba, sigues teniendo los mismos reflejos que cuando joven, jajaja.

Tras apagar el fuego con el agua del arroyo se dispuso a sentarse de nuevo, pero algo llamó su atención, una roca se había desprendido del taburete con el impacto del frasco dejando a la vista una cajita de madera antigua y desgastada, la abrió cuidadosamente y encontró escondido en su interior lo que parecían las cenizas de un papiro, _"mmm, es hora de utilizar tu virtud"_, con esto Atros situó sus manos sobre las cenizas y entonces una luz blanca salió de ellas obligando a que el sabio cerrara sus ojos debido al gran resplandor. _"Perfecto, eres el mejor Atros, jeje"_ . Las cenizas se habían reconstruido para volver al papiro original, Atros desenrolló en papiro, el contenido rezaba:

_**Para aquel que encuentre a mi hijo:**_

_**Debido a mis circunstancias me es imposible cuidar de este bebe. Mi destino es morir en la guerra que está por llegar, por lo tanto ruego lo acojan y cuiden como un componente más de su familia. Sé que él traerá la paz a esta tierra, así pues procuren que pueda cumplir con su destino. Dejo junto a este papiro el anillo real que me pertenece como agradecimiento a aquel que se encargue de él.. Apenas termine de leer ruego queme este papiro. Le debo la vida.**_

_** ¨¨ ¬ **_

Atros no pudo evitar sonreír. Lo había logrado, había resuelto el enigma de aquel muchacho, Vonne. Ahora sabía qué tipo de sangre corría por sus venas, debía partir de inmediato a hablar con él, tenía muchas dudas que resolver, aunque la más importante ya había sido solucionada.

El padre de Vonne había obrado bien en firmar su nombre en el leguaje antiguo propio de Aron y Nora, el _nital,_ sólo muy pocos alcanzaban a conocerlo, y Atros era uno de ellos. Empleando ese lenguaje había salvado un gran secreto cuyo conocimiento sería más que peligroso.

Sin más dilación guardó el papiro con su caja en su equipaje y partió veloz hacia su destino, Vonne.

--- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - ---

- Y bien, ya estás preparada. No dirás que te he puesto guapa para el gran día¡eh Yure!.

- Perdona Fires, yo soy guapa que es distinto, jaja, es broma tonta. Tú eres mucho más linda que yo, con esas pequitas y pelos rizados y dorados, pareces un ángel.

- No digas eso, me vas a hacer sonrojar. Bueno, es la hora de despedirnos – dijo con carita de pena.

- No me lo hagas más difícil, sabes que tengo que irme. De todas maneras ven a visitarme si es que no lo hago yo ¿ de acuerdo ?.

- Vale – dijo sonriente Fires.

Y con esto se abrazaron y entonces Yure caminó hasta perderse en el paisaje, se dirigía hacia el norte, donde llegaría al Palacio Airis, residencia de Selene. Apenas se aseguró de que Fires ya no la veía se quitó la ropa para guardarla en su bolsa y se transformó sin dudarlo en pantera, _"lo siento Fires, pero así llegaré mucho más rápido"_.

Una vez allí tras un largo camino de varios días llegó al palacio, donde se tuvo que resignar cuando le dijeron que Selene había sido trasladada unos meses a Mídale para entrenarse para la guerra. No obstante, debido a su título como defensora Zolet sería conducida al anochecer hacia Mídale en el carruaje real. Le dieron permiso para recorrer Airis e irse instalando en sus aposentos para cuando viviera en palacio junto a Selene.

Una vez la dejaron sola en su dormitorio saltó y gritó como loca por todo el cuarto, era precioso, todas las sábanas, cortinas y aposentos eran del más suave terciopelo. Había alargados espejos por doquier, grandes ventanas que iluminaban todo el dormitorio y una gran cama escondida entre cortinas . Abrió una puerta a la derecha y se le encogió el corazón cuando vio su contenido, aquello era el paraíso, parecía una especie de gran poza llena de agua rodeada de vegetación y tierra, sería estupendo para su forma en pantera. Más tarde agradecería a todos y a cada uno de los que habían preparado su habitación, habían considerado hasta el último detalle para ella.

No obstante salió de su cuarto, quería explorar el palacio. Recorrió largos pasillos, pudo ver espléndidos salones decorados para grandes galas, amplios jardines en el que se podía respirar el aire más puro y hasta una gran biblioteca de varias plantas.Todo le encantaba, pero algo captó su atención, al final de uno de los jardines en el que estaba ahora pudo ver una especie de panteón blanco, estaría dedicado a alguien importante como para estar dentro del palacio Airis pensó.

Una vez dentro pudo ver una tumba bellamente adornada en mármol rodeada de antorchas y rosas multicolores a su alrededor que le daban un aire sobrecogedor y a la vez de respeto a la tumba. Yure procedió a leer el nombre del dueño de la tumba.

- Aquí descansa ... ¿ quién está ahí?.

Yure había escuchado un ruido extraño mientras leía. Y se había asegurado de estar sola antes de entrar al panteón. Miró hacia el lugar donde había procedido el ruido y entonces vio un... ¿lobo?.

--- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - --- - ---

Pararon un momento a descansar. Habían estado varios días adentrándose más y más en aquel bosque el cual parecía no acabarse nunca.

- Me parece que nos hemos perdido, ya no puedo más – dijo ella apoyándose sus manos en las rodillas.

- No seas tan debilucha pequeña. Así consigues que siga pensando que no eres digna del elegido de Piros.

- ¡Ah! Déjame ya, llevas unos días nada más que despreciándome¿ me puedes decir qué te he hecho?.

- Nada, yo sólo digo mi opinión.

El paseo que el moreno Ores se había dado el día de la confesión de Selene le había servido para recapacitar y aclarar sus ideas. Ahora era el mismo de siempre pues recuperó su fuerte coraza que le protegía del exterior. Había pasado miedo al empezar a sentir debilidad por la castaña Selene, ella era peligrosa, su cariño y seducción lo habían confundido y extraños sentimientos había surgido en su interior... pero rápidamente los eliminó, no resultó difícil, total, jamás había sentido amor ni nada parecido, era más feliz sólo y dueño de su vida, sin nada ni nadie que interrumpiera sus planes. Así pues seguía manteniendo su decisión de conocer más a fondo a la castaña para poder romper en mil pedazos su corazoncito cuando luchara contra ella en la guerra, _"estay ansioso por ver la cara que pondrás al saber quien soy realmente, Selenita"_.

- Desde entonces Ores y Selene no habían estado más que discutiendo cada vez que se dirigían la palabra.

- Mira, no sé que te pasa Sora. Pero desde que te abracé aquel día llevas una racha que parece que me odies.

- Deja de imaginarte cosas, tú eres la insoportable dándome esos gritos, vas a hacer que mi cabeza explote.

- ¿ Ah, si¿Acaso debo darte encima las gracias por insultarme a todas horas?.

- Yo no te estoy insultando, no es mi culpa que seas una inútil y tenga que estar perdiendo el tiempo contigo.

- ¿Perdiendo el tiempo? Te recuerdo que eres mi instructor y es tu obligación enseñarme, además tú mismo dijiste que no era mala con mi poder. ¿ O acaso no lo recuerdas ?.

- Bueno, pensé que dándote falsas esperanzas empezarías a mejorar, pero ya veo que no, solo eres una estúpida engreída.

- Tú tranquilo, no te cortes en decirme todo lo que pienses – dijo irónicamente la castaña - yo siempre te he respetado y nunca te he faltado al respeto, cosa que tú no has parado de hacer, pero ya estoy harta¿sabes?. No me pienso callar más.

- Adelante, sorpréndeme – le dijo mirándole incrédulo.

- Dirás que yo soy lo peor, pero ¿y tú¿ te has mirado alguna vez ? Seguramente no tendrás a nadie que te extrañe, porque eres un engreído que no tiene sentimientos, eres frío, superficial y no tienes a nadie porque nadie te soporta. Tú dirás que te hiciste monje por propia voluntad, pero seguro que lo hiciste porque estabas sólo y era la única forma de refugiarte en tu amargura. Pensé que eras especial, pero ya veo que me equivoqué, eres odioso.

- Basta ya Selene, no permito que me hables así – aquellas palabras se habían clavado en su corazón una a una como afilados puñales.

- ¿Acaso te duele la verdad?, eh Sora – Selene estaba realmente enfadada.

- Desaparece de mi vista, ojalá no te hubiese conocido Selene, Ecúmene sería mas feliz si jamás hubieses nacido, espero que el elegido acabe contigo, me dará una gran alegría.

Unas profundas lágrimas recorrieron el rostro de Selene.

- Ahí te has pasado, te arrepentirás de esto.

La voz que pronunció tales palabras procedía de la castaña, pero ésta era otra distinta, era la misma voz áspera y glacial de aquella otra vez ... no, no podía ser. Ores retrocedió cuando vio como empezó a flotar en el aire Selene con sus ahora cabellos pelirrojos junto a sus ojos demoníacos y la misma aura dorada que la rodeaba cuando atacaron las bestias.

De las manos de ésta salieron unas potentes llamas que tomaron la forma de unas afiladas dagas dirigidas directamente hacia el corazón de Ores.

- Éste es tu fin, te deseo una dulce muerte, hasta nunca – sentenció la oscura Selene con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_. . . Y sí, soy consciente de que os enfadareis mucho conmigo si Ores muere, la verdad es que he dejado el final del capítulo algo tenso, pero todo se sabrá en el siguiente, espero que me perdoneis por este final del cap xD . Hasta pronto!!_

_&Menfis&_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


End file.
